Mon Rêve Eveillé
by Dop
Summary: Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ma vie soit chamboulée ce jour là, celui où je suis allée chercher le courrier. Je ne savais pas qu’une simple lettre pouvait métamorphoser toute une vie, la mienne ….Fiction spéciale ! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Mon Rêve Eveillé

**Genre** : Humour / Romance

**Disclaimer** : Euh… les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent JKR et à la Warner pour les films.

**Résumé** : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma vie soit chamboulée ce jour là, celui où je suis allée chercher le courrier. Je ne savais pas qu'il simple lettre pouvait métamorphoser toute une vie, la mienne ….Fiction spéciale !

**Rating **: Aucune idée pour le moment lol

**Paring** : Slash ... Mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnes citées dans cette fiction existent réellement comme vous devez le savoir ! Je n'ai pas fait de recherches sur leur vie privée, par conséquent je m'excuse auprès des fans des Tom Felton et de Daniel Radcliffe pour les erreurs que je pourrai commettre !

* * *

C'est dingue ce qui m'arrive !

Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux ….

Dire que je croyais tomber dans un attrape nigaud je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surprise. Je ne réalise même pas l'étendue de la chose.

Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui me met dans cet état ?

Oui c'est vrai je ne vous est encore pas raconté ….

Il y a quelques semaines de ça, je suis allée sur mon ordinateur et je me suis directement connecté à Internet. Comme d'habitude je suis allée faire un petit tour rapide sur les sites que je consulte régulièrement histoire de voire s'il y a des nouveautés misent en ligne.

Et ce jour là, ce faut le cas ! Le site de la Warner Bros, celui consacré à Harry Potter, venait de mettre en ligne un jeu concours.

Si l'idée m'avait d'abord parut ridicule et stupide, je me suis vite laissée séduire par le questionnaire de ce jeu… Les questions étaient différentes de celles qu'on a l'habitude de voire. Habituellement les questions sont d'une facilité déconcertante, tellement que c'en est presque vexant ! Là, en revanche, elles étaient plus complexes et nécessitaient, pour certaines, des recherches complémentaires.

C'était des questions du genre, « vous êtes élève à Poudlard et vous êtes inscrit au cours d'arithmancie. Calculez le nombre d'expression de Harry Potter ainsi que son nombre de réalisation » ou encore « Qui est Régulus par rapport à Drago Malefoy ? et par rapport à Sirius Black ? » …. Bref que des questions casse tête pour les mordus de l'univers crée par Rowling.

Alors, j'ai imprimé le questionnaire et je l'ai remplis aussi vite que je le pouvais et , sans attendre une réponse particulière, je l'ai envoyé aux studios de la Warner. Sincèrement…. Je ne m'attendais pas à gagner quoi que ce soit et encore moins le premier prix ! Il y a des dizaines de millions de fans de Harry Potter qui consultent ce site… Alors pourquoi est ce que ca sera moi, une petite française qui gagnerait ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai pris mes clefs et j'ai descendus au rez de chaussé de l'immeuble que j'habite pour aller chercher mon courrier. J'ai enfoncé la petite clef métallique dans la fente de la serrure et j'ai pris le paquet de lettres dans mes mains. Parmi les factures d'électricité, quittance de loyer et autres avis d'imposition se trouvait une enveloppe assez longue, blanche, et portant les lettres « WB » en doré, dans le logo de la Warner Bros.

Je me suis précipité à ouvrir cette enveloppe mais j'étais tellement surprise et énervée que mes mains tremblantes déchiraient l'enveloppe de part en part, chose que je ne tarderai pas à regretter ( c'est vrai, c'est pas tout les jours que la Warner vous écrit ! )

Mes yeux parcourent rapidement la lettre et je suis tellement sous le choc que je laisse tomber mes clefs qui chutent sur le carrelage dans un bruit métallique.

J'ai envie de crier ma joie et de sauter au cou de la première personne qui passe à ma porter mais … il n'y a personne ! Qu'a cela ne tienne je saute toute seule dans le hall de mon immeuble et les badauds qui passent dans la rue doivent me prendre pour un énergumène particulièrement attardé mentalement et juste bonne a enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

Je ramasse mes clefs qui sont encore sur le sol et je remonte dans l'ascenseur où je relis pour la second fois cette lettre pour me persuader qu'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense.

_« Mademoiselle,_

_Vous avez participé au jeu concours lancé par le site officiel de Harry Potter et nous avons reçu votre questionnaire rempli. Les réponses étaient parfaitement exacts et vous avez donc été sélectionné pour notre tirage au sort quia eut lieu le 22 septembre 2005 souscontrôle d'un huissier de justice._

_L'équipe de la Warner Bros a le très grand plaisir de vous informer que vous être l'heureuse gagnante de notre jeu concours !_

_Vous pourrez assister à l'avant première à Londres de « Harry Potter et la coupe de feu » le mardi 29 novembre 2005 en présence des acteurs …. »_

Et bla et bla et bla !

Oh My God !

Je vais aller à Londres pour assister à l'avant première de Hp4 et ce en présence des ACTEURS !

Je vais pâmer !

* * *

**Le 28 novembre au matin **

Et Merdeuhhhhhhhhh !

Saloperie de valise ! Tu vas te fermer oui !

Je suis assise sur ma valise un peu trop petite pour contenir toutes mes affaires ! Et oui, que voulez vous, je suis une fille et les filles ça emportent toujours dix fois trop de fringues et de cosmétiques !

Il faut dire que j'ai pris une semaine de congé au travail afin de pouvoir profiter de mon séjour à Londres pour jouer les touristes ! Je me suis trouvée une petite auberge de jeunesse pas trop loin du centre de la capitale et j'ai réservé une chambre pour une semaine. Ce qui fait que j'ai du temps avant et après la « soirée HP » ( et non HP ca ne veux pas dire Hewlett-Packard mais bien Harry Potter !)

Bon récapitulons ….

Mon chat est chez mes parents, je n'ai pas oublier de fermer les volets, le gaz est coupé et l'eau aussi !

Bien ! Je peux donc partir tranquille

Je porte ma valise en maudissant ses roulettes pas pratiques du tout ! A leur place je ferai des roulettes encore plus petites !

J'appelle l'ascenseur et je m'apprête à fermer la porte de l'appartement lorsque !

« Hé merde ! »

Je cours dans le salon que je mets sans dessus dessous pour retrouver l'enveloppe de la Warner qui contient ma lettre comme quoi j'ai gagné mais plus important que tout : Mon passe ! celui qui me donnera accès au cinéma où sera diffusé l'avant première.

J'espère que je serai installé à coté d'un beau gosse, jeune, célibataire, et brun de préférence ( avec des yeux bleus si vous voyez de qui je veux parler ! ) mais bon … je peux rêver aussi ! Hein ?

Bref, après avoir retourné la moitié de l'appartement j'ai enfin remis la main sur ce maudit passe que glisse avec précaution dans mon sac à mains (qui n'en ai pas vraiment un vu que je le porte en bandoulière)

Cette fois c'est bon ! Je soupire un bon coup et je claque la porte de l'appartement avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

Dehors, tout est encore dans le noire. Il faut dire qu'il est sept heure du mat mais je dois prendre la route pour Calais après quoi je prendrai le ferry avec ma voiture et …. A moi l'Angleterre !

Je rentre ma valise dans le coffre de ma petite Clio et j'enlève mon manteau pour être à l'aise. Je vais en avoir pour environquatre heuresde route avant de prendre le ferry alors autant être décontractée !

Je met le contact en route et la voix de Cauet, l'animateur du morning de Fun Radio me vrille les oreilles ! Je zappe immédiatement et opte pour un CD de Jean Michel Jarre. Ca au moins c'est calme pour le matin !

Dans ma voiture je frisonne il faut dire que Reims n'est pas la ville la plus chaude de France au mois de Novembre ! Aussi je met le chauffage de ma voiture à fond avant de m'engager sur le boulevard pour sortir de ce parking.

Voilà, ca y est …. Je suis partie pour Londres !

J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être vous savez ! Il parait que c'est joli Londres …

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH dans moins de 48h je serai à l'avant première de Harry Potter avec les acteurs ! Purée je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre !

Je me demande qui il y aura ? Daniel, Emma et Ruppert ca c'est sur ! Peut être qu'il y aura la pétasse qui joue le rôle de Cho …. Grrrrrrrrrrr l'aime pas celle là et non je ne suis pas jalouse !

Peut être même qu'il y aura le séduisant Alan Rickman … Oh mon dieu il est trop trop trop bien lui ! Je l'adore dans Love Actually ! D'ailleurs je suis fan de ce film ! "L'amour est partout..." hihi c'est tellement vrai !

Peut être même qu'il y aura Maggie Smith … J'aime bien cette actrice . J'aime beaucoup de ses films d'ailleurs. Je la trouve si … euh… comment dire … talentueuse ce n'est pas le mot … c'est .. respectable qui convient le plus. Elle est impressionnante et on ne peut que se sentir tout petit à coté d'elle. Je ne vois pas d'autres actrices capable d'incarner avec autant de authenticité le Professeur McGonagall !

Je me perds dans mes pensées et la route me paraît moins longue, moins monotone … Allez, encore une journée et quelques heures avant tout ca !

* * *

Ca y est !

Je suis à Londres et après avoir tourné dans tous les sens j'ai finalement trouvé l'auberge de jeunesse dans laquelle j'ai réservé ma chambre.

Heureusement que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en anglais ( pour ne pas dire que je parle très bien anglais) cela m'a permis de demander mon chemin et de trouver ma direction sans trop de mal. Sinon, je crois que j'y serai encore !

La chambre est comme je l'avais vu sur la brochure. Sobre et accueillante. Un peu rustique aussi. Mais bon, je ne passe qu'une semaine ici et je n'ai pas besoin du grand luxe. Je ne suis pas Crésus non plus !

Je profite des 5 minutes que j'ai devant moi pour défaire ma valise et étendre la robe que je compte porter demain soir. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle soit pliée ou abîmée. C'est ma plus jolie robe ! Celle que j'avais acheté pour le mariage de mon cousin. Bon ok, je sais que ce n'est pas du Gauthier ou du Channel et que j'aurai probablement l'air d'une misérable dans la salle pleine de stars mais … c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux étant donné mes finances !

Et puis on est au mois de novembre, ne l'oublions pas… je me suis acheté une très jolie veste assortie à la robe parce que je ne tienspasà mourir de froid quand même !

J'ai aussi opté pour des chaussures noires à talons ( mais attention, pas destalons aiguilles à la Jenifer Lopez !). Ma maman m'a toujours dis que le noir allait avec tout. Et ca fait classe en plus !

Je met la robe devant moi et je me regarde dans le miroir de ma chambre. Oui, je serai quand même très jolie !

Après la projection du film, une conférence de presse aura lieu dans le hall du cinéma. J'ai droit d'y assister bien sure et je me demande si il y aura une séance de dédicace. J'aimerai avoir un autographe de Daniel pour moi et un de Ruppert pour ma cousine qui en est raide dingue. Elle a d'ailleurs faillie m'étriper quand je lui ai annoncé que j'avais gagné ce concours !

Bref, je regarde l'heure de ma montre et je constate que j'ai oublié de faire le décalage horaire de une heure entre la France et la Grande Bretagne. Je m'empresse de la régler et après avoir ranger ma robe dans la penderie je sorts de ma chambre.

Je vais aller faire un petit tour en voiture… j'irai bien faire les boutiques ! héhé

* * *

Wouhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Les boutiques sont géniales ici !

Je suis devant la devanture deHarold et ils vendent vraiment des trucs de luxe. Le genre de truc où il faut la moitié de ma paye pour acheter un sac à main. J'exagère bien sure mais je ne suis pas très loin de la vérité malgré tout !

Mes pieds commencent à être douloureux et je regagne ma voiture non sans m'arrêter de temps en temps devant une boutique qui me fait de l'œil. Je suis déjà allée repérer les lieux où se tiendra la soirée de demain. Il y a un périmètre de sécurité évidemment mais ca n'empêche que j'ai pu voire les ouvriers installer les décorations.

J'ai hâte !

Mais en attendant je vais rentrer à l'auberge prendre une bonne douche et un bon repas … mine de rien j'ai la dale !

Je rentre dans ma voiture et je me rengage dans la circulation londonienne. Pas facile de conduire de l'autre coté de la route …

Je m'arrête à un feu rouge et je pianote avec mes doigts sur le volant pour faire passer le temps. A coté de moi, sur ma droite, se trouve une voiture assez imposante. Une BMW apparemment et de couleur gris métallisé. Le genre de voiture que je n'oserai jamais conduire de peur de l'abîmer …

Mon regard remonte doucement vers le conducteur avant de se reporter sur le feu mais … je retourne vivement la tête vers le chauffeur de la voiture et là j'ai peur que ma mâchoire ne tombe sur le sol ou que l'air vienne à ma manquer. Je me surprends mêmeà prier pour que jamais ce feu maudit ne passe au vert ! J'espère, je supplie le petit Merlin pour qu'il le laisse rouge encore un éternité ! Le temps pour moi de me repaître de son image, de ses gestes et de me persuader que je ne rêve pas !

Mais inévitablement ce feu de malheur change de couleur et la BMW s'enfonce dans la circulation …

J'hésite une fraction de seconde et sans vraiment réfléchir à mon comportement probablement stupide, je met le clignotant à droite et me déporte sur le coté afin de me retrouver dans la même fils que la BMW. Mieux même, je suis juste derrière elle, sa plaque d'immatriculation me narguant sournoisement !

Je la suit, je la file dans des rue de Londres, bien indifférente aux décors qui défilent autour de moi. J'ignore dans quelle direction je vais et je sais encore moins pourquoi je réagit ainsi. Ce n'est pas bien et ma conscience ne cesse de me le hurler mais je m'entête de lui dire de la fermer !

Je sais que c'est de la violation de vie privée mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je suis ultra curieuse de nature et je veux savoir si je rêve ou non !

Finalement la BMW s'engage dans un parking privé et je frappe rageusement le tableau de bords de ma voiture. Je me garde sur un trottoir bordant le parking et j'attends qu'il sorte de son imposante voiture. D'un autre coté, quand on veux pas se faire remarquer, on évite de rouler dans ce genre de véhicule si tape-à-l'œil !

Il remet une mèche de cheveux en place et il sort du parking en portant sur une de ses épaules un sac de sport. Vêtu comme ca, il est loin du personnage qu'il incarne dans les Harry Potter …. Ca casse presque le mythe ! Un jeans tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et un manteau noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun !

Je sorts à mon tour de ma voiture et je le suis encore, essayant malgré tout de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et moi.

Je le vois continuer d'avancer en regardant droit devant lui et après cinq minutes environ, il s'arrête devant les escaliers d'une maison typiquement Londonienne ! Il gravit les quelques marches, met une clef dans la serrure et il sort alors de mon champs de vision…

Je bougonne mais je continue de m'avancer pour voir la façade de cette maison. Je me demande si c'est son domicile.

J'arrive enfin devant les escaliers et ….

Mon cœur s'emballe brusquement et j'ai l'impression que tout mon sang à déserté mes veines, me laissant le teint livide.

Il est là, appuyé avec désinvolture sur la porte ouverte et un poing sur ses hanches.

Tom Felton me foudroie de ses yeux bleu-gris et je suis incapable de faire autre chose que le regarder. Tétanisée…

« Salut ! Tu as fini de me suivre maintenant ? »

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Kikoo, _

_Voilà une nouvelle fiction que je posterai à mon temps perdu ! _

_Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une fiction concernant les "personnages de Harry Potter" mais il faut bien fraire preuve d'originalité de temps en temps non ? _

_J'ai longuement hésité à mettre en ligne cette fiction. Je ne savais pas si elle vous plairait ou non... Mais je me suis dis " qui ne risque rien n'a rien..." alors qu'a cela ne tienne, je prends le risque ! _

_Le mieux c'est encore de le laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ... C'est le petit bouton "go" en bas à gauche pour ceux qui ne le saurait encore pas. _

_Merci à Serdra et à Freaky-Fair pour leurs conseils. _

_Bisouxxxx_

_A bientot _

_Dopamine_


	2. Visite Inattendue

**Chapitre 2** : Visite inattendue

« Salut ! Tu as fini de me suivre maintenant ? »

La voix de Tom est … étrange ! Ce n'est pas la même que celle que j'ai l'habitude de lui entendre parler. Il faut avouer que je n'ai jamais regarder les Harry Potter en version originale, préférant de loin la version française afin d'éviter d'avoir à lire … Ce n'est pas de la fainéantise ! Non non je vous assure !

« Je…. Je…. »

Je suis lamentable …. C'est ce que j'aurai du lui dire

Argh puis il m'énerve de me regarder comme ca, un seul sourcils relevé comme s'il me scrutait avec une attention particulière. Je me sens minimiser au maximum là ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir Drago Malefoy en face de moi et ca m'impressionne quelque peu ! Et je suis prête à parier qu'il joue de cette supériorité !

« Tu rentres ou tu restes là ? »

Qu… Quoi …. Rentrer …. Mais où ? Chez moi ? Enfin à l'auberge je veux dire ?

Je lève vers lui des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes et il se décale pour laisser l'entrée de la maison accessible. Je comprends qu'il m'invite à rentrer chez lui et je ne sais pas trop si je dois honorer cette invitation ou plutôt m'excuser et m'éclipser pour pleurer dans ma voiture !

Ma conscience me dit que la seconde solution serait la plus polie alors que ma curiosité me pousse à gravir les quelques marches du perron.

Finalement j'écoute ma curiosité et les joues rougies, je montre les escaliers et passe devant lui sans oser le regarder pour pénétrer dans ce qui semble être le hall d'entrée d'une maison à la décoration raffinée.

Il referme la porte derrière moi et jette son sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de me tendre les mains pour que je lui donne mon manteau.

Je retire donc rapidement mon duffle-coat et je croise les doigts pour que les plaques pourpres qui ornent mes joues et mon cou s'effacent au plus vite !

C'est vrai quoi ! Ce garçon est plus jeune que moi de …4 ans ! En fait il à l'âge de mon petit frère Jérémy ! Et je ne devrait pas me comporter comme une midinette puérile ! Et puis qu'est ce que je m'imagine ? Avec sa gueule d'ange il doit avoir toutes les plus jolies minettes de Londres à ses pieds, prêtes à lui cirer les pompes avec leur baves …. Beurk… je chasse vite cette affreuse image mentale !

« Thé, café, jus d'orange ? me propose t'il

- Euh… jus d'orange merci… »

Il m'invite à le suivre dans la maison et il m'accompagne jusqu'au salon où il me montre le sofa pour que je puisse m'installer. Alors qu'il s'éloigne pour aller chercher les rafraîchissements ( et Merlin sait que j'en ai bien besoin) mes yeux parcourent la décoration de la pièce.

Une cheminée ronfle agréablement en face du canapé et sur le manteau en bois de cette dernière je peux apercevoir un cadre à photo représentant une famille : un homme, une femme et un enfant au cheveux châtain qui souriait à l'objectif. Le petit ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans et je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Tom et son visage angélique.

Les murs du salon étaient entièrement épurés ! De couleur blanc cassé, seuls des cadres d'art contemporain habillaient la pièce de quelques couleurs chaudes. C'était un salon plutôt du style artdéco. Le genre de décoration que les designers de chez Ikéa se cassent la tête à inventer si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je me demande si toute la maison est aussi bien décorée ! J'essaie de m'imaginer la chambre de Tom avec tous ses objets un peu bizarres mais très BCBG qui font la différence entre l'intérieur très chic de cette maison et l'intérieur classique de mon appartement. Bon faut dire que dans mon F3 rémois j'ai moins de facilité à caser un immense sofa en cuire, une table basse tellement belle que j'aurai peur de poser quelque chose dessus et ce magnifique … truc dans le coin à droite qui semble être une pendule moderne….

Finalement, Tom revient avec un plateau rectangulaire cerné de raphias finement tressés sur lequel repose deux grands vers turquoise et une carafe de jus de fruit assortie.

« Ca t'arrive souvent de traquer les gens dans la rue ? me demande t-il avec un sourire que je qualifierai de narquois.

- Non. C'est la première fois…. »

Inutile de lui mentir en lui disant que je ne le suivait pas ! Ca serait stupide de ma part et il pourrait peut être s'énerver ou me coller à la porte d'oser nier une telle évidence.

« Et vous, je reprends, ca vous arrive souvent d'inviter des inconnus ?

- Non. C'est la première fois …. »

Il me taquine !

Il me tends un des deux verres et prends l'autre avant de s'avachir dans le fauteuil le plus près qui émet le grincement caractéristique du cuire encore neuf.

« Tu es française ?

- Oui… Ca s'entend tellement ?

- C'est l'accent, il est agréable à entendre. C'est chantant ! »

A nouveau mes joues se couvrent de rouges et je l'entends rire, preuve que ca ne doit pas passer inaperçue. J'ai l'impression d'erre incroyablement niaise … Il doit me prendre pour une conne a piquer mon phare toutes les trente secondes. Contrôle toi Angy bordel ! Ce n'est que le beau, jeune, incroyablement talentueux et abominablement charismatique Tom Fleton !

Etrange… Ca ne m'aide pas à me détendre !

« Qu'est ce que tu fais à Londres ?

- Je… Je …j'ai gagné le concours de la Warner Bros. Je dois participer à l'avant première demain soir et j'en ai profiter pour prendre une petite semaine de vacances.

- Si je comprends bien on se reverra demain alors ?

- Vous y aller ! dis-je avec un enthousiasme à peine contenu

- Evidemment ! »

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais le fait de savoir que Tom sera à l'avant première de demain soir me rassure ! Je ne serai pas toute seule comme une abrutie au moins. Enfin si parce qu'il aura certainement mieux à faire que rester avec une fille qui le file dans la rue et qui s'incruste dans sa maison …. Il sera certainement accompagné d'une quelconque pouffiasse au sourire dentifrice avec des jambes atrocement longues et un visage de pinbèche ! Et la première qui me sort que je suis jalouse, je lui fais bouffer sa culotte !

« Tu es à l'hôtel ?

- Non. J'ai trouvé une petite auberge de jeunesse dans la banlieue nord de Londres. C'est assez confortable je dois dire. »

Il plonge ses lèvres dans son jus de fruit et je l'imite parfaitement prenant garde à ne pas m'entrucher, j'aimerai éviter d'être une fois encore ridicule.

Je repose mon verre sur la table basse devant moi et mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher parcourir la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce salon m'impressionne quelque peu. Il est tellement loin de ceux que j'ai déjà visité. Ici on a vraiment l'impression d'être dans une pièce entièrement décoré par des professionnels. Pas une seule faute de goût ( si ce n'est peut être le piano à queue qui fait quelque peu décadent, rétro…)

« C'est votre maison ? demandai-je en prenant conscience de mon indiscrétion au moment même où les mots franchissent mes lèvres

- Oui et non ! C'est chez mes parents, je n'ai pas encore de domicile rien qu'a moi. Peut être un peu jeune encore, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si bien sure, vous avez raison.

- Et arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est gênant à la fin ! »

Une fois encore mes joues se colorent de rouges. Merlin, ca n'en finira donc jamais !

La sonnerie polyphonique d'un téléphone mobile résonne dans le salon et Tom se lèvre précipitamment comme s'il venait de se brûler subitement.

Il trottine vers le hall d'entrée et la sonnerie arrête sa musique criarde alors que je l'entends répondre.

« Allo ? Oh c'est toi ! Non je ne t'avais pas oublié…. Quoi maintenant ? Mais c'est à dire que je ne suis pas vraiment seul là ! Non…. Non ….( il rigole un peu)… Et non encore une fois ! Tu connais le chemin de toute façon ! Tu viens comment ? …. Ok je t'attends. D'ici une demi heure ? Allez salut ! »

Tom revient dans le salon et il pose son téléphone sur la table basse avant de se rasseoir et de boire de son jus de fruit.

« Je vous…euh.. t'importune, je suis désolée. Je vais te laisser. »

Je fini mon jus de fruit d'une seule traite et je m'apprête à me remettre debout au moment où la voix de Tom m'interpelle.

« Tu vas faire quoi cette fin d'après midi ?

- Quoi ? euh … je ne sais pas ! Je vais certainement rentrer à l'auberge

- Ca ne te dirai pas de venir te balader avec nous ?

- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à m'immiscer dans ta vie. C'est vraiment impolie

- Pas plus que de me suivre en voiture ! »

A nouveau il me souris et si j'écoutais mes pulsions, je lui sauterai volontiers à la gorge pour le faire taire et lui effacer son sourire un petit peu trop taquin à mon goût ! C'est vrai c'est saoulant à la fin !

« Un ami doit nous rejoindre d'ici une demi heure, tu pourrais rester avec nous. On doit aller au centre ville. Il a quelques menus courses à faire.

- Je ne voudrai pas te déranger toi et ton ami !

- Si tu me dérangerai saches que je ne t'aurai jamais demandé de nous accompagner ! »

Et Pan ! prends ca dans les dents !

A nouveau il lève un sourcil inquisiteur alors que son sourire l'élargit.

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelle ! me dis-il !

- Je m'appelle Angéline mais je n'aime pas mon prénom. Tous le monde m'appelle Angy.

- Et bien enchanté Angy ! »

Vous connaissez le fruit qui s'appelle une tomate ? Vous visualisez sa couleur ? Parfait vous pouvez donc imaginer de quelle couleur sont mes joues à ce moment précis !

On passe le reste de la demi heure à parler d'un peu tout et de rien. Il m'a grossièrement expliqué comment se passerait la journée de demain et je l'ai écouter en lui posant les mille et une question qui me brûlaient les lèvres et auxquelles il a répondu, se prêtant avec amusement à ce petit jeu.

Puis, la sonnette de la maison se fit entendre et Tom se leva nonchalamment pour aller ouvrir.

Attention, quand je dis sonnette de la maison il se s'agit pas du « bing bong » affreux de la plupart des maisons ( tout du moins de celles que je connais) mais d'un doux chant de carillon tout à fait raffiné et qui ne fait pas tache dans le décor de cette maison si parfaite.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et une voix que je ne connais pas répond à Tom. D'un autre coté, je ne connaissais même pas la voix de mon hôte alors il est bien normal que je ne connaissent pas la voix de ses amis !

Je les entends parler de banalité puis j'entends les bruits de pas se rapprocher du salon.

Je porte mon regard sur la cheminée pour éviter de faire la fille impatiente qui zyeute l'entrée du salon pour voire qui est le nouvel arrivant.

A nouveau la voix de Tom m'interpelle et pour la seconde fois de la journée j'ai peur que ma mâchoire s'écrase lourdement sur le sol !

« Angy, je te présente Daniel. Dan voilà Angy, une fille charmante qui m'a poursuivit dans la rue… »

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Je suis contente de voire que l'expérience de cette fiction originale vous plaise ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire et je dois vous avouer que le style humoristique n'est pas ce que je fais de mieux. Néanmoins ca reste agréable de m'imaginer vivre ce rêve bleu……_

_Voilà donc le second chapitre ( un peu court je vous l'accorde ) de cette fic qui j'espère vous plait toujours_

_Prenez également note que vue la tournure que prends cette fiction, j'ai modifier le rating qui sera M dorénavant. _

_Bisouxxxx_

_A bientôt_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Malilite** : Kikoo la miss ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le sujet. Merci encore une fois. Bizz

**Rosenoire** : Vuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii la voilà la suite de cette fiction ! rho faut pas crier comme ca ma puce mdr. Bon alors, tu veux que je te rapporte un autographe de Dan ! mdr


	3. My Sweet Paradize

**Chapitre 3** : My Sweet Paradize

Le regard bleu de Daniel m'électrise quelque peu et l'espace de quelques secondes je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit de … sensé ! Aussi, c'est bouche bée que je l'écoute me dire une petit « Enchanté » auquel je bredouille un vulgaire « pareillement… »

C'est vraiment pathétique comme situation vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il y a je ne sais combien de personnes sur terre qui aimeraient être à ma place et qui, contrairement à moi, saurait quoi dire ! Je pourrait par exemple lui dire « purée t'es encore plus mignon en vrai ! » ou « dommage que tu sois trop jeune sans quoi je te ferai ta fête » ou bien « Epouse-moi ! » … euh… Mais ma petite conscience ne cesse de me rabâcher que, finalement, ca ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée et, chose très très rare, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle !

Je suis stoïque (et écarlate mais ca vous l'aurez compris depuis le temps ! Je crois que les armoiries de Gryffondor font pâle figure à coté de mes joues empourprées)

« Alors comme ca tu suis les gens dans la rue ? » me dis Dan

Et à cet instant précis, oui juste à ce moment-là, j'ai envie de crier « mais c'est une idée fixe ou quoi ! C'est la première fois que ca m'arrive… » Mais au lieu de ça je souris aimablement et réponds :

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait… »

Les deux garçons se regardent et rigolent et moi ils m'agacent … Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais suivi Tom. D'un autre coté, jamais je n'aurais pu avoir cette conversation avec lui et jamais je ne serais en train de converser avec Dan non plus si je n'avais pas pris ce beau blond en filature…

Daniel regarde sa montre avant de s'adresser à Tom :

« Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps on vient me chercher vers 18h30.

- Ha le plaisir de l'indépendance et du permis de conduire… »

Oups ça m'a échappé ça !

Mais apparemment ça lui a plu vu qu'il me répond :

« Oui ! Je vous envie tous les deux ! Plus besoin de parents ou de chauffeur pour aller à droite et à gauche… Le pied ! »

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et les garçons se dirigent vers le hall d'entrée. Je les suis et prends mon manteau que Tom me tend, après quoi nous sortons de la maison et je les laisse me guider vers notre destination.

Nous prenons le chemin inverse de celui que j'avais pris une petite heure auparavant lorsque je suivais Tom et inévitablement on se retrouve dans le parking privé où est stationnée la BMW imposante.

Tom sort ses clefs de la poche de sa veste et après avoir appuyé sur un petit bouton, on entend les portes se déverrouiller comme par magie ( J'aime la centralisation des portes dont ma propre voiture n'est pas équipée ! )

Il prend place du côté conducteur ( soit à droite ) et Daniel quant à lui monte côté passager. Il ne me reste plus qu'à ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture et à me glisser dans son habitacle plus que luxueux. Sièges en cuir noir, tableau de bord en bois laqué… Bref, je ne suis jamais monté dans une voiture aussi… Guindée !

« Où tu veux aller ? demande Tom à son voisin

- On avait dit qu'on irait ensemble au Virgin Mégastore. Tiens au fait… ( Il fouille dans la poche de son manteau et en sort un CD sur lequel est écrit « The Killers » ) Je te le rends enfin !

- Il était temps, ça fait une éternité que je te l'ai prêté ! »

La voiture démarre et Tom sort du parking après quoi il se réengage dans la circulation de Londres. Cette fois-ci je prends le temps de regarder les immeubles qui défilent sous mes yeux et j'essaie d'ignorer les regards envieux qui glissent sur cette voiture dans laquelle je suis installée.

Tom prononce mon nom et mon attention se focalise à nouveau sur lui alors que, imperturbable, il conduit la voiture avec une aisance certaine que je lui envie.

« Angy sera à l'avant-première demain soir, affirme-t-il

- Ah ouais ! »

Dan se contorsionne sur son fauteuil pour se retourner et me regarder. Entre nous il aurait plus vite fait de descendre le pare-soleil et de me regarder dans le miroir qui y est accroché…

« Comment ça se fait ? me demande-t-il curieusement

- J'ai gagné le concours du site Internet de la Warner Bros.

- Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un concours d'organisé ! Ca le fait pas quand même… »

Je lui souris et je vois Tom faire de même. Daniel se repositionne correctement sur son fauteuil, réajustant sa ceinture de sécurité avant de poser une question à son ami.

« Vous allez venir ensemble ?

- J'en sais rien… Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé ! Ca va dépendre d'elle… »

Et là je ne sais pas qui c'est ce « elle » mais j'ai passablement envie de l'écorcher vif ! Non. Envie de la brûler vive après lui avoir arraché le cœur à la petite cuillère. Et puis arrêtez de dire que je suis jalouse car c'est absolument faux ! Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée que ces deux jeunes hommes parlent d'une autre jeune fille que moi en ma présence ! Egocentrique direz-vous ? Mais pas du tout… Simplement frustrée je pense !

N'empêche que j'avais raison depuis le début ! Il va aller à cette avant-première avec une grosse pouffiasse aux jambes galbées dans des collants Dim qui donneront à sa peau un léger voile halé alors que sa mini jupe ras du cul attirera l'œil de tous les mecs de l'assistance ! Maudit soit-elle !

« Ca serait plus sympa pour elle de venir avec nous plutôt que de passer par l'arrière et d'être toute seule à la projection.

- Ouais c'est vrai ! »

Nonnnnnnnnnnn laissez-la passer toute seule par l'arrière cette grosse pétasse ! Ca lui fera les pieds et…

La voix de Tom me coupe dans mes pensées et l'espace de quelques secondes j'ai peur de ne pas bien avoir compris ce qu'il cherche à me dire.

« Angy, tu veux venir à l'avant-première avec moi demain soir ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je te demandais, reprend-t-il en hachant ses mots comme si j'étais analphabète, si tu voulais qu'on aille ensemble demain à l'AVP ou si tu préfère y aller seule. Ou peut-être avais tu prévu de venir avec une de tes amies… »

Oh… je mets un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire et j'entends le rire de Daniel se répercuter dans la voiture.

Là j'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup trop loin pour moi. Je meurs d'envie de lui dire « ouiiiii » et d'un autre côté je ne veux pas abuser de sa générosité ( ou de sa pitié !). Ma conscience me taraude encore davantage alors qu'elle me murmure de décliner poliment l'offre. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé ma conscience … l'écouter reviendrait à mener une vie insipide, sans aucun accroc et donc sans aucun intérêt !

« Je… je sais pas. Je… voudrais pas abuser ou…

- Tu vas te faire photographier toutes les secondes, on va te prendre pour une actrice du film ou on va te maudire d'accompagner le beau Drago Malefoy… Ils vont tellement crier que tu va être sourde pour le restant de ta soirée .. Quel programme alléchant, comment refuser une telle invitation ? plaisante Daniel

- Dans ce cas … c'est …euh… d'accord ! » Dis-je avec le sourire, en pensant que mon rêve ne prendra décidément jamais fin !

Hahaha si je raconte ça aux filles en rentrant chez moi personne ne me croira et je vais passer pour une grosse menteuse ! D'ailleurs, si l'une d'elle me dit qu'elle est allée en voiture avec Daniel Radcliffe et Tom Felton et qu'elle s'est fait invitée à l'avant-première de HP4 par ce dernier je crois que je la traiterais de menteuse et que je ne voudrais plus jamais lui adresser la parole… Que Merlin me préserve !

Tom fait un espèce de créneau avec sa voiture et je me demande comment il fait pour le réussir du premier coup ! Moi avec ma Clio j'évite le plus possible de faire ce genre de manœuvre sachant pertinemment que je vais la louper ! Bon vous me direz, ma Clio n'a pas la direction assistée de sa BMW… Ouais ça y fait beaucoup !

Une fois stationné on sort de la voiture et je suis à nouveau les garçons vers une direction que j'ignore. Apparemment on va dans un Virgin mais je ne sais pas du tout où il y en a un à Londres.

Je vois les gens se retourner sur notre passage. Des filles gloussent bêtement alors que d'autres nous désignent du doigt et je me sens quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais aimé être un centre d'intérêt ou être épiée de la sorte. J'aime ma petite vie tranquille et pouvoir passer inaperçue. Déjà au lycée je faisais partie des invisibles. J'étais le genre de personne à n'avoir des amis que pendant les devoirs maison de mathématique ou de biologie, les autres élèves de ma promo venant me caresser docilement l'épaule espérant que la petite Angéline, Miss-excellence-en-cours-et-bonne-poire-de-première leur donnerait les réponses qu'ils sont trop fainéants pour chercher eux-mêmes !

« Ignore-les ! me recommande Tom me sortant des mes pensées malvenues.

- Tu t'y feras vite ! Question d'habitude …, renchérit Daniel qui marchait tête baissée à ma droite, se contentant de lever les yeux de temps en temps pour éviter de se manger un passant ou un poteau…

- Tu vas goûter aux joies de la célérité ! Adieux anonymat… » plaisante le blond à ma gauche ce qui nous fait tous sourire.

Nous arrivons enfin devant l'imposante devanture du magasin de média. C'est la première fois que je rentre dans un magasin de cette enseigne et je dois dire que ça ressemble assez à la Fnac… On y trouve un peu de tout en fait.

Je n'ai rien de spécial à chercher alors je suis les garçons. Dan en tête semble parfaitement savoir où il va ( contrairement à moi …). Il nous entraîne dans le rayon de Pop-rock anglais où il prends un CD d'un groupe que je ne connais pas. Le CD en question est en écoute et c'est par simple curiosité que je mets le casque sur mes oreilles pour voir un peu de quoi ça parle. C'est à peine chose faite qu'un son saturé de guitare électrique me fait sursauter et je m'empresse de diminuer le son de l'appareil. Au premier abord je dirais que c'est de la musique de bourrin … Et je ne comprends pas comment il peut aimer ce genre de choses… Bref, au bout de 2 minutes je repose le casque à sa place et je me retourne pour voir que… Je suis perdue dans le magasin ! Les garçons ne sont plus là et l'espace d'un instant je frissonne de peur que mon imagination m'ait joué un mauvais tour.

J'ai beau me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher une tête blonde et une autre brune mais… il y a tellement de monde dans ce magasin que je n'aperçois pas l'ombre d'un Tom Felton ou d'un Daniel Radlcliffe…

Je sort de mon rayon et je parcours tout le reste rapidement mais… je ne vois rien… je commence sérieusement à stresser là ! Et si… ils m'avaient abandonnée …

Je suis dans le rayon DVD et… toujours personne.

Finalement je m'approche d'un agent qui travaille dans le magasin et je l'interpelle poliment :

« Excusez-moi. J'ai perdu des… euh… amis. Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon blond, les cheveux jusqu'aux oreilles et un autre garçon, brun celui-là avec des yeux bleus …. »

Il me dévisage comme si j'étais une pestiférée et après un hochement négatif qui semblait dire « j'en ai vus des centaines depuis ce matin » il retourne à ses DVD qu'il range dans les bacs.

Bon, je sais, ma description était assez succincte mais je me voyais mal lui dire « Hé l'ami, t'aurais pas vu Tom Fleton et Daniel Radcliffe dans ton magasin ? Mais si tu sais, deux beaux mecs qui jouent dans Harry Potter ! »

Bref, alors qu'il est complètement penché en avant, la tête dans son bac, je me retiens de lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour son manque de coopération à mon avis de recherche et pour son amabilité si… agréable !

N'empêche que je suis inquiète ! Je jette un regard à ma montre pour m'apercevoir horrifiée que ca fait un quart d'heure que je les cherche en vain. J'ai déjà fait trois fois le tour du magasin et puis quand même, on est lundi et il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça ! Ils n'ont pas pu s'envoler ( image fugace de Tom et Dan sur leur balai, dans leur uniforme sexy de joueur de Quidditch… Et plein de bave sur la moquette du magasin… yeurk)

C'est alors qu'on m'agrippe par l'avant-bras et je fais un bond, quelque peu surprise. Je me retourne et Tom se tient derrière moi, mon bras toujours dans sa main :

« Faut pas qu'on s'attarde trop ici… On a pas envie de se faire remarquer. Dan nous attend dehors.

- OK… Mais vous étiez où ? Je vous ai cherchés partout !

- On te cherchait ! » me répond-il un peu trop vite alors que son regard évite soigneusement de croiser le mien !

Comme dirait mon père « Ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace » … Ils me cachent quelque chose !

Je le suis et on sort par la caisse « sans achats » avant de quitter le magasin où l'air frais de l'extérieur nous fouette le visage.

Dan nous attendant patiemment, les mains dans les poches de sa veste où il avait enfoui son achat et la capuche de son manteau relevée sur sa tête la dissimulant parfaitement. Ainsi, il me fait penser à un Seigneur Sith de Star Wars. Dark Dan … Purée c'est que ca sonne bien en plus ! Faut que je propose ça à George Lucas ! Ouais un Seigneur Sith… mais en miniature ! Parce que entre vous et moi je dois vous confesser qu'il n'est pas très grand Daniel ! Je le dépasse même de quelques centimètres du haut de mon petit mètre soixante et onze ! Bon, je ne parle même pas de la taille de Tom qui lui, fait une bonne tête de plus que moi … hum

« Et maintenant ?

- Le 82 comme d'habitude ? Propose Tom

- Ouais ! » approuve le brun d'un mouvement de tête.

On reprend notre marche qui se fait silencieuse pendant quelque temps et enfin je me décide à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

« C'est quoi le 82 ?

- Un pub, me répond Dan.

- Non, un pub miteux … rectifie Tom.

- Il se situe dans une petite ruelle pas vraiment fréquentée et on y va souvent parce que c'est tranquille ! On se fait pas remarquer… »

En effet, après dix bonnes minutes de marche, on s'enfonce dans une ruelle douteuse, très peu éclairée… Le genre de ruelle où, seule, je n'oserais jamais mettre les pieds de peur de faire des rencontres désagréables.

On arrive devant la devanture délabrée d'un bar et Tom passe le premier. Il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers une table et je le suis sans m'attarder sur la décoration intérieure de ce pub. C'est seulement lorsque je me suis assise que je remarque que le décor n'est pas aussi pourri que la devanture ! Au contraire … Ici c'est plus clair et des miroirs faisant la promotion de divers marques de bières son accrochés un peu partout. Le comptoir en bois semble être de chêne sculpté par endroits ce qui lui donne un aspect rustique très agréable à regarder.

Daniel se débarrasse de son écharpe et je l'imite, frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Un serveur arrive et il nous sourit de toutes ses dents ( du moins celles qui lui reste vu son âge avancé) en nous demandant ce que nous prendrons.

« Un double expresso sans sucre, demande Tom ( Plus précis c'est impossible !)

- Un chocolat chaud, commande Dan

- La même chose pour moi ! »

Le serveur s'en va et nous laisse enfin tous les trois.

« Donc, commence Dan à mon attention, si tu as gagné le concours de la Warner c'est que tu es super fan de Harry Potter !

- Oui ! J'ai découvert Harry Potter un peu par hasard lors de la sortie du premier film dans les salles françaises. Je devais accompagner un gamin pour aller voir ce film et sincèrement je ne vous cacherais pas que je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse d'y aller ! Je pensais que ça serait un truc débile pour les mômes… Et puis je me suis laissé envoûter par ce petit gamin haut comme trois pommes et avec une histoire si tragique. C'est vrai c'est dramatique de ne pas avoir le soutien d'une famille et d'être élevé misérablement par un oncle et une tante si cruels ! Après le film, je me suis mis en quête des livres déjà parus et j'ai commencé à vraiment être dépendante des romans. Enfin dépendante… tout est relatif, je ne suis pas droguée non plus mais je me retrouve beaucoup dans ces romans.

- Il y a un personnage que tu préfères ? continue-t-il

- Oh que oui ! Et je vais faire preuve d'une grande originalité en répondant que c'est Harry ! C'est un personnage duquel je me sens proche et paradoxalement très éloignée. Disons que je retrouve beaucoup d'élément de mon caractère chez lui. Nous sommes tous les deux impatients, impulsifs, naïfs à l'extrême ce qui quelque fois peut nous conduire à notre perte, on est ultra curieux et sans que l'on sache pourquoi, on a la fâcheuse manie d'attirer les ennuis…

- Pour la curiosité j'avais remarqué ! » intervient Tom d'un ton acerbe.

Sa phrase me laisse un petit goût amer comme s'il s'agissait d'un reproche qu'il venait de me faire et instinctivement je me replie un peu sur moi-même. C'est vrai qu'il aurait des raisons de m'en vouloir de l'avoir suivi dans la rue mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas forcé la porte de sa maison ! Si je me souviens bien c'est lui qui m'y a invitée.

Le serveur nous apporte nos consommations et je le remercie poliment avant de baisser la tête vers mon chocolat bouillant. La fumée qui s'échappe de la tasse blanche forme de la vapeurs sur mes lunettes que je m'empresse de retirer et de poser sur la table.

« Je ne disais pas ça méchamment tu sais ! me sort Tom. Je faisais juste un constat »

Je lui souris timidement alors que je remue mon chocolat pour faire disparaître toute la mousse qui s'est formée à la surface et qui me fait penser à l'écume que l'on voit quelque fois sur certain ruisseau sinueux de ma région. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il y a que chez moi que ca fait ça ou s'il s'agit d'une généralité…

« Tu viens d'où en France ? me questionne Daniel et je sais que c'est pour faire tomber la pression quelque peu malsaine qui s'est installée autour de la table.

- Je viens de Reims. C'est à deux cents kilomètres à l'est de Paris. C'est la capitale du champagne !

- Et tu nous en as rapporté une bouteille bien sûr !

- Euh… Non… je… j'y ai pas pensé… »

Dan me sourit et je reste captivée par son visage qui a l'air si serein. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sourire qu'il m'adresse ! Prenez votre DVD de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Trouvez la scène où Harry discute avec Lupin sur ce qui semble être une passerelle, vous savez, quand Lupin lui parle de sa mère… A un moment donné Harry sourit et c'est CE sourire-là précisément que me fait Daniel. Ses lèvres quelques peu rougies par le froid contrastent avec sa peau blafarde et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel de PACA ! (1)

Je sens des petits papillons s'envoler et me chatouiller désagréablement l'estomac et je m'efforce de baisser les yeux pour ne pas me perdre dans le sourire de ce jeune qui pourrait être mon petit frère. C'est vrai quoi, il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Ce n'est qu'un… gamin… bon un gamin super mignon certes mais un gamin quand même… OH MY GOD !

« Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Tu es étudiante ? »

Autant ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il me pose des questions sur ma passion pour Harry Potter, autant là, parler de moi de la sorte me met mal à l'aise.

« Non j'ai fini mes études. Je travaille dans un cinéma de ma ville.

- Ha ouais ! Me dit-il soudainement intéressé. C'est quoi comme cinéma ? Une grande enseigne ? Tu y fais quoi ?

- Je suis agent de cinéma. Je vends les billets, je m'occupe de l'état des salles et de la vente des confiseries. C'est un multiplex de douze salles. Un cinéma Gaumont.

- Oh arrête ! Tu sais que demain je vais en France pour la première du film ? Ca aura lieu dans un Gaumont justement !

- Ouais je sais. Le Gaumont Disney village. Mais je n'y suis jamais allée. Je ne sais pas s'il est bien comme cinéma.

- Je te dirai ce que j'en pense ! »

Je termine mon chocolat en me disant que ca m'étonnerait bien qu'il me dise ce qu'il pense du Gaumont Village ! Une fois l'avant-première de demain soir passée, je sais que je ne reverrai plus jamais ni Tom, ni Daniel. C'est la raison pour laquelle je profite pleinement des moments qui me sont offerts avec eux !

Finalement on termine de boire notre commande et je m'apprête à prendre la note pour régler la facture ( ce qui est quand même la moindre des choses vu comment je m'incruste dans leur vie) mais Tom est plus rapide que moi et ma main se referme dans le vide alors que je le foudroie du regard. Hum… Rectification… J'essaie de le foudroyer du regard car à l'instant même où mes yeux assassins s'accrochent aux siens, une coloration rouge prend possession de mes joues. Ses orbes grises deviennent presque orageuses, elles me dissuadent de dire un mot ou de faire un geste. Bizarrement, ce n'est plus Tom Felton que j'ai en face de moi mais bien Drago Malefoy… Un regard d'acier, une arrogance qui semble suinter par chaque pore de sa peau et toujours cette allure trop sûre de lui qu'on lui connaît tellement bien.

Au bout du compte je détourne le regard vers Daniel non sans soupirer bruyamment alors que Tom se lèvre et se dirige vers le comptoir pour régler l'addition.

« Il est chiant quand il fait ça hein ? me dit Dan

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Un conseil, ne te laisse pas impressionner ou il va pas arrêter d'en abuser !

- Abuser de quoi ? interroge Tom en revenant alors qu'on se met debout et qu'on enfile à nouveau nos manteaux et écharpes.

- De ton statut Malefoyen ! lâche Daniel

- Parce que toi tu n'abuses peut-être pas de ton statut Potteresque !

- Moins que toi en tout cas ! »

Je les écoute se chamailler quelques instants puis Tom abdique et sort le premier de la boutique. Bien évidemment je le suis, ne tenant pas à repartir à pied jusqu'à ma voiture ( d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où elle est ma pauvre petite voiture !)

Le voyage retour jusqu'à chez lui se fait sans anicroche particulière si ce n'est que j'ai dû supporter Daniel qui chantait tout ce qui passait à la radio et je vous promets que ce n'est pas un cadeau ! Et je vous promets que « supporter » et le mot… J'aurais presque préféré être à des kilomètres de sa voix criarde… presque !

Une fois la BMW ( ouais je sais je ne m'en remets pas ) garée sur le parking, je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé. Je remercie donc Tom ( et j'en profite aussi pour m'excuser de l'avoir suivi ) et Daniel pour cette journée qui fut féerique !

« Demain, tu peux venir chez moi pour 17h ? » me demande Tom

Chez lui ? Pour quoi faire ?

Je suis un peu perplexe et ça doit se voir vu qu'il s'empresse de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment :

« Viens avec les vêtements que tu comptes porter le soir. On se préparera ensemble et on partira dans la même voiture.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur que ma voiture fasse tache ? » le taquinè-je

Je le vois tourner le regard vers ma Clio verte que l'on aperçoit au loin. Oh mon dieu qu'elle est dégueulasse ! J'aurai dû la passer à l'Eléphant Bleu avant de faire le voyage !

« Un peu …. » répond-il

Il se penche vers moi pour me faire la bise en guise de « au revoir » et … arghhhh il sent horriblement bon et j'en reviens pas de ce que je suis en train de faire ! Bon allez, petit cœur, calme-toi, bats moins vite… pfou si je ne meurs pas d'une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui ça va relever du miracle !

Finalement Daniel et Tom prennent le chemin de la maison de ce dernier alors que moi, après leur avoir adressé un vague geste stupide de la main, je pars dans la direction opposée.

Je sors les clefs de ma voiture et rentre dedans et… je pousse un hurlement de bonheur alors que mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire que je n'arrive pas à arrêter. Je suis au Paradis !

* * *

_(1) PACA : Provence Alpes Côte d'Azur. Région, du sud ouest de la France où le ciel est toujours bleu ! Bande de veinard ! faux partager le soleil !_

_Kikooooooooo_

_Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas l'Eléphant bleu, sachez que je n'ai pas fumer les rideau de mon appartement ! IL s'agit d'une enseigne de lavage automatique pour voiture ! lol_

_Bon, je me suis beaucoup amusé a écrire ce chapitre ! Sérieusement je me suis éclaté ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà pris autant de plaisir pour un autres chapitre d'une autre fiction._

_J'espère que ce plaisir sera partagé avec vous lorsque vous lirez ces quelques pages !_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 qui s'appellera « Préparation animée »_

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**Kyu** : Kikoo ! Oui je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je préférerai rencontrer Harry et Drago mais bon … Je te conseille de lire une fiction des « reporters sans vertu » qui raconte l'histoire de Kimmy Lyn, le jour où elle rencontre en vrai de vrai Harry et Dray ! Tu vas adoré ! Bisouxxx

**Lynara **: Salut ! Oula tu vas me faire rougir ! Je te remercie pour ta review et pour ta lecture. J'espère que la suite te plairas.

**Shamel **: kikoo, Je te remercie pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la faute concernant le « you » en anglais sache que .. contrairement à ce que j'ai écris, je suis une vraie nulle en cette matière ! C'est donc une grossière erreur de ma part qui prouve que, en effet, je ne vaux pas un chocogrenouille en langue vivante ! Je m'en excuse par avance. Bisouxxx

**Alli Angel** : Bah … Angéline ( Angy, je préfére ! J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom) vas avoir l'air d'une énorme tomate qui a pris un coup de soleil ! lol Je te remercie pour ta review !


	4. Préparation animée

**Chapitre 4** : Préparation animée

Le jour matinal viens agresser mes yeux et je me les frotte alors que je sors de mon sommeil salvateur. Je baille aux corneilles et je prends ma montre qui traîne sur ma table de chevet afin d'avoir à peu près une notion de l'heure qu'il est.

« Oh merde ! »

13 h !

Nannnnnnnnn j'en reviens pas !

Je saute en dehors du lit et je me sens soudainement paniquée. Dire que je dois retrouver Tom chez lui à 17h ! et rien n'est prés ! Je ressemble à un épouvantail et j'ai la désagréable impression que je ne vais pas être à l'heure

Merde comment est-il possible de se réveiller à 13h ? Ok je bosse dans un cinéma et on a des horaires de dingues principalement en soirée mais bon, je ne pensais pas avoir manqué de sommeil à ce point là ! Apparemment je m'étais trompée !

La première chose que je fais c'est filer dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Je défait mon vulgaire pyjama en coton sur lequel sont dessinés des petits chien ( no comment sur le pyjama je vous prie !) et je me glisse dans la douche. J'ouvre le robinet et…

« Bordel de merde c'est froid ! »

Je bondit en dehors du bac en céramique et je prends le temps de régler l'eau à bonne température avant de me glisser à nouveau dessous.

Sérieusement j'adore prendre une douche ! Une bonne douche du matin pour se réveiller et une bonne douche du soir pour se décontracter… Je prends un gant de toilette et je jure à haute voix lorsque je m'aperçoit avoir oublié mon shampooing et mon gel douche dans ma vanity ! Et ma vanity se trouve … dans ma chambre ( Merlin merci je ne l'avais pas laissé dans le coffre de la voiture … je vous laisse imaginer sinon)

A nouveau je sors de la douche laissant derrière moi une traînée d'eau sur le sol et je prends mon nécessaire de toilette avant de faire demi tour. Je manque à glisser sur une flaque d'eau et après avoir faillit me rompre la nuque j'arrive enfin à regagner la douche où je termine à me laver sans problème.

Depuis que je suis rentrée hier, je n'arrête pas de me repasser en boucle la journée que j'ai passé en compagnie de Tom et de Daniel. J'en arrive même à me demander si je n'ai pas rêvé ou si je ne suis pas encore en train de dormir, confortablement installée dans mon lit un peu trop dure.

Mais à quelque part, je sais que j'ai vraiment vécu tout cas. Je me souviens de trop de détaille, de chose trop réaliste pour n'être que le fruit de mon imagination. N'empêche que j'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser la chance que j'ai. Disons que je n'en prends encore pas conscience. Ca me semble trop frais dans mon petit cerveau rabougrit du matin !

Une fois lavée comme il se doit, j'enroule un draps de bain autour de ma taille et une serviette éponge autour de ma têtes afin de faire sécher mes cheveux ( priant secrètement pour qu'ils ne rebiquent pas de partout au moment du séchage…). Une fois que c'est chose faite, je m'assois sur une chaise pourrie qui trône dans la pièce d'eau et je commence à préparer mon nécessaire .. d'épilation ! Les mecs ne savent décidément par quelle est leur chance mais d'un autre coté, je ne me vois pas aller à l'avant première avec les jambes de Big Foot ….

J'étale donc la première bande de cire chaude sur ma demi jambe et je plaque une bande de papier dessus. J'inspire…. J'expire … Je me mord la lèvre et .. je tire sèchement sur la bande

« AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE »

Franchement je préfère le rasoir .. Mais j'y suis allergique ! Ca me fait attraper plein de plaques rouges qui ne disparaissent pas avant une semaine… hum… pas cool

Après une heure et demi dans la salle de bain à m'épiler, me coiffer, me laver et me maquiller, je peux enfin m'habiller rapidement avant de prendre mes affaires de soirée et de sortir de l'auberge de jeunesse pour regagner ma petite Clio.

Dans ma voiture j'ai le plus grand mal à retrouver le chemin de la résidence de Tom. J'ai eut raison de m'y prendre à l'avance et de partir de si bonne heure. Je ne tiens pas a être en retard au rendez vous en encore moins à mettre Tom en retard. Je suppose que ca passerai très mal !

Finalement, après 45 minutes à tourner dans le quartier sans retrouver cette maudite maison, j'aperçois le parking privé qui héberge encore la volumineuse BMW. Je me permet de souffler de soulagement et je m'engage dans une petite ruelle où j'ai du mal à trouver une place pour me stationner. Je suis obligée de faire un créneau et je maudit une fois encore ma voiture pour ne pas posséder la direction assistée !

Après avoir refait ma manœuvre deux fois de suite avant d'y parvenir correctement, je sors de mon véhicule, une mèche de cheveux collant sur mon front moite et le souffle coupé de devoir braquer le volant dans toutes les directions.

J'ouvre la portière arrière et je prends le cintre sur lequel repose ma robe que j'ai pris soin d'emmitoufler dans une pochette noire de protection pour qu'elle ne soit ni froissée ni tachée ou abîmée de quelques façon. Je prends aussi un sac en papier, le genre de sac que l'on a dans les galeries Lafayette, dans lequel se trouve une boite en carton contenant mes chaussures.

Je referme à clef toutes les portes de ma modeste voiture et c'est chargée de mes lourds paquets que je prends le chemin de la maison des Felton.

Ce trajet à pied qui ne dura pas plus de 7 minutes ( chrono en main !) me parut être un chemin de croix ! Entre le stresse de me planter de maison ( C'est vrai quoi ! Il y a pas idée d'habiter dans une rue où toutes les maisons se ressemblent…), la peur de me voire refermer la porte au nez, le chargement de mes paquets et mon allure que je sais être négligée, je n'oublie pas que je suis une incrusteuse de première qui se faufile dans la vie d'une de mes « idoles » (n'ayons pas peur des mots)

Je pose mon sac sur le sol humide et mes yeux se lèvent vers la maison que je reconnais comme étant celle de Tom. Une maison typiquement Londonienne qui respire le confort.

J'inspire profondément et je reprends mon sac en main alors que je lèvre davantage le cintre pour ne pas que le bas de ma robe touche les escaliers que je gravit. D'un revers de bras je remet ma mèche de cheveux en place et tremblotante, j'active la sonnerie qui se trouve sur le mentaux en bois qui encadre la porte toute vernis.

J'essaie de me donner bonne contenance alors que j'attends patiemment que Tom vienne m'ouvrir. J'entends le déclic du verrou et les battements de mon cœurs s'accélèrent. Je le sens frapper douloureusement dans ma poitrine et je suis prête à parier que ses pulsations sont mesurable sur Richter !

Finalement, la porte pivote sur ses gongs alors que je plaque un sourire contrit sur mon visage empourpré. Sourire qui disparaît rapidement lorsque je m'aperçoit que ce n'est pas Tom que j'ai devant moi….

L'espace d'un instant je pense m'être trompée de maison ou même d'avoir rêvé ce que je pensais être notre premier rendez vous.

Cette femme, au premier abord hautaine, me regarde curieusement. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés à la perfection et retenu par ce qui semble être un serre tête élégant d'ou s'échappent quelques mèchent plus ou moins foncées qui souligne les traits fins et la peau halée de son visage.

Je dois reconnaître que cette femme d'âge mure est d'une beauté que beaucoup d'autre femmes doivent lui envier. Ses rides qui forment quelques pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux lui donnent un air rieur qui ne fait que sublimer son charme.

« Bonjour !

- Euh… Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais… Est ce que Tom est là ? »

Aussitôt ses lèvres s'étirent pour former un sourire radieux et elle ouvre la porte davantage.

« Tu es Angy ?

- Oui Madame

- La charmante fille qui épie mon fils

- Euh… Oui Madame »

Non mais quelle honte ! V'la la réputation que je me tape !

Elle m'invite à rentrer dans la maison et une fois de que se fut chose faite, je la vois s'éloigner vers l'escalier. Sa voix agréable rententie dans la demeure et, après ces quelques mots entendus, je ne peux que réprimer un rire que j'espère être discret

« Tommy chéri, Angy est arrivée ! »

Tommy chéri …. Ouh que c'est mignon ça ! Comment ca casse tout le mythe du vilain Drago Malefoy ! Cette appellation à quelque chose d'un peu désuète mais tellement pleine d'affection.

Un éclair d'imagination parcoure mon petit esprit lorsque j'imagine Narcissa Malefoy appeler son fils « Dragochou chéri… » ca serait tordant d'imaginer un Drago aux joues rougies quelque peu humilié d'être désigné de la sorte.

Les pas qui résonnent dans l'escaliers me sortent de ce moment d'égarement passager et après quelques secondes, Tom m'apparaît enfin. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse affectueusement sur les joues ce qui a le don de faire monter ma température corporelle que quelques degrés supplémentaires.

« Tu vas bien ? me demande t-il comme si on était ami de longue date

- Euh.. oui… Merci

- Un peu le trac pour ce soir ?

- Un peu …. » je répond sans encore mesurer l'ampleur de ce qui m'attends à cette fameuse avant première.

Tom suspend mon cintre à une patère qui trône dans le coin gauche de l'entrée et il m'invite à retirer ma veste. Je m'exécute en silence avant de le suivre dans le salon.

Là, je m'installe dans le canapé et Madame Felton arrive avec un plateau contenant ce qui semble être une citronnade faite par ses soins.

« Vous prendrez un rafraîchissement ? me demande t-elle

J'accepte songeant que, de toute façon, il aurait été très impoli de refuser. D'autant plus que mes joues étaient encore rouges et je pensais à juste titre que ce verre de limonade parviendrait à leur rendre leur couleur d'origine !

Tom saisie un verre que sa mère lui tends et il se remet debout alors que je le regarde en m'interrogeant sur son comportement

« Je vais finir de prépare mes affaires. J'en ai pour cinq minutes !

- Euh… d'accord »

Il sort du salon alors que sa mère prends place dans le sofa qu'il venait de quitter à l'instant.

« Anxieuse ? me dit elle

- Euh… je sais pas trop. Je devrai ?

- Et bien, une avant première de Harry Potter c'est toujours … Mouvementé et impressionnant. Il y a des grandes pointures du cinéma britannique et des fans quelques fois intimidants. »

A peine m'a t-elle dit ca que je regrette de lui avoir posé la question. Maintenant je vais vraiment être anxieuse !

Je me souviens alors de ce que m'a dit Daniel la veille concernant les hurlements de la foule, les flashs des photographes… où je me suis encore fourrée ?

Je bois un verre de limonade délicieuse et une question me vient soudainement à l'esprit

« Vous venez avec nous ce soir ? »

Madame Felton rit avant de me donner sa réponse.

« Oh non ! Les bains de foules et les cris assourdissants très peu pour moi !

- Mais… Mais…. Comment on va se rendre au cinéma ?

- Tom ne vous a pas expliqué ?

- Euh… non je ne crois pas

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Dit elle en levant le yeux au ciel. Dès que mon très cher fils aura terminé de se préparé, vous irez aux studios Leaversden. C'est là bas que vous vous changerez et que vous retrouverez les autres participants à la soirée, notamment Daniel dont vous avez fait la connaissance hier je crois ? »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et elle poursuit son explication alors que je l'écoute avec la plus grande des attentions.

« Là bas vous serez pris en charge par des voitures qui vous conduiront au cinéma où a lieu l'avant première et chemin inverse après la soirée. »

J'ai l'impression qu'un saut de glace pilée viens de se déverser dans mon estomac me glaçant les veines et inhibant mon esprit. Les studios Leaversden … Je sais qu'une grande partie des film Harry Potter est tournée là bas. Et, d'après ce que j'ai pu en entendre, il s'agirait presque d'une mini usine dont la superficie est assez gigantesque.

Je veux pas….

J'ai les chocottes ….

Alors que j'essaie de noyer ma peur avec mon verre de limonade, j'entends à nouveau des bruits de pas dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers.

Tom apparaît dans le salon, il tenait lui aussi sa tenue dans une pochette opaque suspendue a un cintre et une boite de chaussures de luxe sous le bras

« On y va ! »

* * *

WOHAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Cela fait une bonne demi heure que je suis dans la voiture de Tom à écouter simplement la musique et à visiter Londres by night

Sincèrement c'est une très jolie ville ! Bon, il n'y a rien de comparable avec Paris mais je dois avouer que ca ne me déplairait pas si je devait habiter ici. Ca me fait un peu penser à Reims, la ville d'où je viens. Et puis j'adore voire toutes les lumières de la ville scintiller dans le plafond noir de la nuit. C'est romantique ….

Alors qu'un tube de U2 passe à la radio, Tom diminue le volume et j'ai juste envie de lui dire « mais non ! laisse elle est excellente cette chanson ! » Mais avant même que je n'ai ouvert la bouche, sa voix parvient à mes oreilles et je focalise toute mon attention sur ce qu'il a à me dire

« Voilà on est arrivé ! Regarde c'est là bas ! » me dit-il en pointant du doigt ce qui semble être une usine où toutes les lumières allumées font penser à une ville miniature.

« C'est ici que sont tourné les films ?

- En partie oui. On ne tourne ici que les parties nécessitant des effets spéciaux. Tout les plans de Poudlard sont tournés dans une basilique située beaucoup plus loin.

- J'en reviens pas !

- C'est ici que sont tourné les scènes de Quidditch notamment. On utilise une technique de…

- d'écran bleu ou vert, je le coupe. Après quoi il suffit de remplacer les écrans par une image filmée.

- Oué … En gros c'est ca, me dit il en me regardant étrangement, comme pour me sonder

- J'ai vu ca à l'exposition Star Wars à la cité de science de Paris. C'est super intéressant. »

A mesure que notre voiture se rapproche des studios, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde bordant la route. Des filles et des garçons de tous âges, apparemment comme moi, fan de Harry Potter, et qui on fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour entr'apercevoir leur idoles quelques secondes. J'en vois qui porte des capes semblables à celles du films, des écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondor, des chapeaux pointus en tout genre …. Il n'y a pas à dire, Harry Potter dépasse de très loin le simple roman jeunesse.

Si seulement ma professeur de fac était là ! Elle enragerait ! J'avais pris pour ma première année de licence l'option lecture jeunesse et ma prof ( qui avait écrit un livre sur Harry Potter) nous avait collé un devoir de rédaction concernant les 5 premiers tomes de la saga. Même pour moi qui suis une fan endurcie j'ai trouvé ce travail très compliqué et éprouvant. A l'heure actuelle, elle se mordrait les doigts si elle voyait toute cette foule… « Harry Potter ne restera certainement pas comme un classique de la lecture jeunesse » … Mais bien sur ! Et moi je suis Albus Dumbledore … Pfou … N'importe quoi ! Harry Potter fait déjà partie des plus grands classiques !

La foule se fait de plus en plus oppressante et je me cramponne nerveusement à la portière de la voiture alors que Tom ralentie considérablement la vitesse.

« Tu as peur ? me demande t-il amusé par la situation

- Non… Mais c'est .. impressionnant !

- Ca ce n'est rien par rapport à la foule qu'il y aura ce soir ! »

Je lui adresse un sourire qui doit davantage ressembler a une grimace qu'autre chose. Alors que j'entends les cris fanatique de la foule résonner, scandant le prénom de Tom à mesure que la voiture avançait vers le portail de l'entrée des studios.

Finalement, après dix minutes à se frayer un chemin encadré par tout une armada d'agent de sécurité, on accède enfin au portail et des vigiles nous ouvrent la porte sans que Tom ait eut a faire quoi que ce soit.

A peine j'ai franchi ces grilles que je me sens … envoûtée …

Devant moi s'élève un gigantesque studios sur lequel est écrit en lettre d'or ( comme sur les couverture des livres) Harry Potter. Je suis tout simplement émerveillée et je ne me rends encore pas compte de la chance que j'ai de pouvoir passer cette grille et de pouvoir entrer dans ces studios.

Tom gare sa voiture à coté des nombreux autres véhicules alignés les uns à coté des autres. Nous descendons de la BMW et emportons nos vêtements avec nous.

« Ca va, me dit-il. Nous sommes dans les temps. Il nous reste une heure pour se préparer.

- Et on va se changer où ?

- Dans les vestiaires !" me répondit-il en me dévisageant bizarrement.

Bah oui Angy, dans les vestiaires c'est logique !

Tom pousse la porte du studio et il m'invite à y entrer.

Dès que j'ai franchis le seuil de cette porte, je lâche ce qui est ma boite de chaussure et mes yeux s'élargissent à nouveau alors que je crois être au pays des merveilles.

J'ai soudainement l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une fourmilière. Des personnes courent dans tous les sens, ca s'agite, ca bouge. Des centaines de personnes me font face et je me sens soudainement toute petite. Des larmes me monte aux yeux alors que j'aperçoit au loin Alan Rickman, impeccablement coiffé et habillé en plaine conversation Mickael Gambon.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche alors que je réalise enfin ce que je fait ici et la chance que j'ai d'y être. Combien donnerait un fan de Harry Potter pour pouvoir franchir ne serait ce que 10 minutes les grilles de ce studio ?

Le rire de Tom retenti à mes oreilles alors qu'il me prends par le bras et m'entraîne dans le couloirs assez large. Je le vois adresser un signe de main au jumeaux Weasley ( Merlin je vais défaillir) et à un autre à Crabbe qui relève la tête de sa discussion apparemment mouvementée avec le beau gosse qui joue Cédric Digorry.

Mon Dieu …. Qu'est ce que je fiche ici …. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une énorme famille où je ne suis qu'une vulgaire pièce rapportée. Vous savez, comme quand vous allez au mariage de votre cousin et que vous voyez subitement arriver un nouveau visage qui est celui de la cousine du frère du témoin du marié … bah voilà … ca me fait exactement cette impression !

Une main se pause sur mon épaule et je sursaute au son d'une voix familière

« Alors prête pour ce soir ? »

- Ou… Oui » je répond avant de prendre la peine de me retourner sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Daniel.

Je compose mon plus joli sourire avant de lui faire face mais je me retrouve tétanisée dès que mes yeux croisent ceux de… Rupert Grint… qui se tien à gauche de Dan.

Cette fois, c'est sur je suis bonne pour la crise cardiaque et le service de Réa…

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser pour le retard avec lequel je publie ce chapitre. Premièrement parce que j'ai un peu galéré pour l'écrire et secondement parce que j'étais très prise ces derniers temps._

_Ce chapitre fait plus office de transition entre ce qui se passe avant et ce qui se passe après l'avant première. Personnellement je le trouve pas terrible du tout ce chapitre. Mais je vous promet de me rattraper avec le suivant !_

_Je suis demanderai d'être un tout petit peu indulgent … Je n'ai pas eut le temps de le donner à bétalecté et, par conséquent, il doit être rempli de fautes monstrueuses …. Je m'en excuse._

_Bref, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous à plus ! Dite le moi dans une tite review !_

_Le prochain chapitre ca sera LE grand soir !_

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Garla Sama** : Kikoo ma belle ! Oui en effet, cette fiction change radicalement de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Je dois dire que ca me fait du bien d'écrire des trucs plus légers ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant en tout cas. Bisouxxx tout fort

**Saki** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Bisouxxx

**Ali angel** : Si tu rencontrais Daniel Radcliffe et Tom Felton, ne serais-tu pas aussi au paradis ? lol Bisouxxx

**Marianne** : Non rassure toi ! Je n'ai pas vendu de billets lol. Mais si tu veux je peux te filer le numéro privé de Tom ! Mdr. Merciii et bisoux

**Malilite** : 5 années en PACA? bah je te parle plus alors ! na ! Vivre en Provence, dans le var, c'est mon rêve. Je suis amoureuse de cette région depuis le premier jour où, petite, j'y ai mis les pieds. C'était la première fois que je partais en vacances de ma vie et je crois que c'est vraiment resté. Je suis profondément amoureuse de cette région ! J'aime tout en elle ! bref, je m'égare mdr. Merci tout plein de me lire et de me reviewer !

**SamaraXX** : Pour Christian Coulson … euh.. étant donné qu'il n'est pas dans le film 4, ca aurait été dur de l'inclure à l'histoire. Mais ne sais t-on jamais … Mdr. Merci tout plein


	5. Petite et Grande Confrontations

**Chapitre 5** : Petite et Grande confrontations

« Salut, dis-je d'une voix d'automate

Salut ca va ? Dan m'a raconté que tu viendrai avec nous ce soir ? c'est cool …. »

Je lui souris en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête et automatiquement mes pensées dérivent vers mon amie : Katia. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle m'avait dit quand je lui ai annoncé mon gain au concours de la Warner : « Si tu vois Rupert Grint, dis lui que je veux l'épouser ! Et rapporte moi un autographe grosse veinarde ! »

Je souris mentalement à cette tirade échangée un soir sur msn messenger. Je me vois mal sortir comme ca « Hé Rupert, j'ai une amie qui veux t'épouser, ca te tente ? » M'en la honte pour moi !

Une femme au cheveux bruns et frisés passe près de nous. Elle souris à notre petit groupe avant de prendre Dan par le bras

« Séance maquillage jeune homme ! »

Puis, semblant enfin remarquer ma présence comme un visage nouveau qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, elle me souris et s'adresse à Tom.

« Ta dernière conquête ? » demande t'elle avec un sourire

A ce moment je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et .. de remarquer que Dan semble lancer un regard réprobateur à Tom.

Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il l'assassine ainsi du yeux mais Tom, lui, semble y trouver une signification particulière vu qu'il répond par un sourire

« Non ! Elle nous accompagne ce soir. C'est .. une amie.

- Ah cool, répond la femme avant de tirer à nouveau le T.shirt de Daniel. Allez dépêche toi Dan on va être à la bourre. »

Rupert m'adresse un signe de la main avant de suivre Dan et la femme brune.

« C'était qui ? je demande curieusement.

- La deuxième assistante du premier assistant ! me répond t il naturellement alors que j'ai les yeux écarquillés par sa réponse.

- Rien que ca …

- Elle s'occupe des acteurs. Les emmène à droite et à gauche et veille au timing. Elle est là pour nous encadrer en sorte. »

Nous reprenons notre marche dans les couloirs pour nous arrêter devant une porte sur laquelle est écrit « Les Garçons de Serpentard »

« C'est ma loge. Je me changerait ici.

- Et moi ? Je me change où ?

- Je vais te montrer. »

Tom ouvre la porte de sa loge et salut Goyle ( oué bas je ne connais pas les prénoms de tout le monde hein !). Ce dernier m'adresse un signe de la main auquel je réponds poliment et Tom reviens vers moi pour me conduire vers une autre loge.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte sur laquelle est écrite « Emma Watson » et je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il est déjà trop tard : Tom a frappé à la porte.

Aussitôt la voix d'Emma retentie suivit quelle seconde plus tard par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte qui pivote pour enfin qu'elle apparaisse devant nous.

« Tom ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! dit elle en lui sautant presque au cou

- Plaisir partagé, répond il avec amusement.

- Ca va depuis le temps ?

- Oui oui, tranquille. Dis Emma, j'aurai un service à te demander.

- Bien sur lequel ? »

Tom me fait avancer et je souris naturellement à cette jeune fille pour lui faire bonne impression.

« C'est une amie qui m'accompagne ce soir. Elle peux se changer dans ta loge ? »

Emma n'hésite pas une seconde avant de répondre par l'affirmative mais je sens son regard me darder bizarrement. Elle semble me détailler de haut en bas et je déteste cette impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

Finalement, Tom me dis « à tout a l'heure » alors que je rentre dans la loge de Emma.

« Tom me m'a même pas dis ton nom …

- C'est Angy. Je te remercie beaucoup de me prêter ta loge

- C'est rien. De toute façon ici c'est le vrai squat ! Ca m'étonne même que Tom ait frappé à la porte. Habituellement ça ne le dérange pas d'entrer sans prévenir. »

La loge est de taille moyenne. Elle se compose d'une pièce rectangulaire aux murs blancs décorés de ce qui semble être des graffitis ou des dessins plus au moins réussis exécutés avec une bombe colorée. Du coté droit de la pièce se trouve un canapé et un fauteuil à l'apparence moelleux qui encadre une grande télé sur laquelle sont branchés lecteur DVD et console de jeu. Du coté gauche de la pièce se trouve un bureau passablement encombré de photos, de livres pèle mêle et ce qui semble être un micro ordinateur.

« C'est sympa comme loge !

- Oui c'est vrai. Elle est confortable et c'est bien moins le désordre que celle de Dan ! Dans la sienne on ne peut même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre… »

Je souris à la représentation mentale de cette loge souillon.

« Si tu veux te changer, il y a la pièce juste à coté, me dit Emma. Tu pourras frapper avant de sortir ? Je me change aussi.

- Bien sure. »

Je me dirige vers la pièce en question en prenant soins de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me dévêtit et enfile ma robe que je suis fier de porter ce soir. Une fois que c'est chose faire, je me contemple dans le miroir et le résultat final n'est vraiment pas décevant. Ma robe couleur vert lagon est en satin. Elle possède une unique manche sur le coté gauche et sa forme asymétrique m'arrive environ au niveau des genoux.

J'enfile mes chaussure noires à talon et je trouvent qu'elles me font un pied élégant. Le talon représente pour moi la féminité et il sublime totalement mon allure. Il ne me reste plus qu'a me coiffer. Je sors donc une brosse de mon sac et je commence à me démêler les cheveux en vu de me les remonter sur la nuque en un chignon vaporeux qui mettrait mon décolleté en valeur.

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte attirent mon attention et la voix de Emma me demande si elle peux entrer.

« Bien sure ! »

Dès qu'elle me voit, elle me dévisage à nouveau de la tête aux pieds et mes joues rougissent de plus belle. Une expression d'irritation passe sur son visage et je me demande quelle en est la cause.

« Très belle robe, lâche t-elle froidement

- Merci, je répond

- J'ai un problème avec la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Tu pourrais essayer de me la décoincer. J'ai pas envie de l'abîmer. »

Elle me tourne le dos et en effet, sa fermeture a « avalée » un morceau de tissu ce qui l'a complètement bloqué. Mes mains tremblent alors que j'essaye de dénouer cette maudite fermeture sans la faire dérailler ou pire craquer la robe… Finalement, après 5 bonnes minutes à stresser et à triturer la fermeture dans tous les sens j'arrive enfin à la débloquer et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement je te ferme complètement la robe d'Emma

« Super !»

Elle s'en va ainsi et je reste stoïque ! Pas même un merci ….. La prochaine fois elle pourra se la garer où je pense sa fermeture éclair. Et puis, elle avait l'air sympa tout à l'heure. Pourquoi elle semble me faire la gueule maintenant ? Oh pis merde, je m'en fou de sa petite personne ! Je suis avec Tom Felton …. Nya nyahhhhh je fond littéralement

La robe d'Emma, couleur beige est cadriée part de la soie qui semble retenue par des petites fleures brodées aux intersections. Sincèrement c'est spécial.. faut oser porter ca mais je dois avouer que ca lui va bien … Ca lui donne un genre antiquité romaine. Du moins c'est un peu comme ca que je les imaginais vêtu à ce temps là.

A nouveau on frappe à la porte de la loge et Emma, qui est juste à coté s'empresse de l'ouvrir.

Je n'ai aucun mal a reconnaître l'assistante brune qui a embarqué Dan tout à l'heure.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? On vous attends dans le département maquillage et coiffure. »

Emma part immédiatement alors que je reste dans la loge et que je m'apprête à reprendre ma brosse à cheveux pour parachever ma coiffure

« Bah alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

Je me retourne alors que je réalise que c'est à moi qu'on s'adresse

« Pardon ?

- On vous attends pour le maquillage et la coiffure, me répète telle

- Mais .. euh… je ne suis pas actrice du film… je suis invitée et

- C'est pareil ! Il nous reste un peu de temps alors dépêchez vous ! »

Je la suis dans le dédale des couloirs et j'ai même du mal de marcher à son rythme. Nous traversons l'intégralité du couloir et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de regarder les portes des loges sur lesquelles s'affichaient des noms d'acteurs que je mourrais d'envie de rencontrer.

Finalement, j'arrive devant un corridor surpeuplé et l'assistante me demande d'attendre ici cinq minutes. Je m'adosse donc contre le mur à attendre je ne sais quoi. Tout le monde autour de moi est sur son trente et un. Ca parait même ridicule. Je me suis jamais retrouvée dans une situation similaire.

« Salut ! »

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la direction de cette voix inconnue.

Devant moi se trouve un garçon charmant à l'allure plutôt débraillé. Comme s'il venait d'être tiré du sommeil. Il porte un pantalon à pinces noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur à laquelle il a laissé les premiers boutons ouverts ce qui met admirablement ses clavicules en valeur ( et me fait craquer, disons le franchement). Ses cheveux coiffés en bataille lui donne un air désinvolte qui le scindent à merveille.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré. Je le l'aurai pas oublié sinon, » me dit il avec un sourire charmeur et je me sens subitement toute émoustillée.

La mâchoire carrée et puissante étire davantage son sourire alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

« Je m'appelle Robert Pattinson. Et toi ?

- Je… je m'appelle Angéline, bredouillais-je en me sentant doublement ridicule.

- J'ai raison ? On ne s'est jamais vu auparavant

- Euh.. oui c'est la première fois que je viens ici.

- Une ravissante jeune fille comme toi ne dois pas être venue seule je suppose …

- Euh… n..non. Je.. J'accompagne Tom Felton

- Tant pis pour moi alors .. On ne chasse pas sur les terres du Seigneur des Serpentard …»

Pourquoi il me dit ca ? Chasser ? Ca voudrait dire que … euh… Tom me drague ! Naaaaaaaa je me fais des illusions …. Pourtant ca serait pas de refus …

Il me fait un clin d'œil alors qu'un bras m'agrippe l'épaule me disant que c'est à mon tour.

« Au plaisir de te revoir » me dit il avec un sourire alors que je me laisse tirer vers la salle de maquillage.

* * *

Je suis dans une LIMOUSINE !

J'en reviens pas ! Quand je vais dire ca à mon frère il va être vert de rage !

Sérieux c'est trop la classe ! Sièges en cuir noir, un max d'espace .. J'imagine même pas ce que l'on peut faire avec tout cet espace. Enfin si.. J'imagine que trop bien … euh.. faut que je pense à autre chose et vite !

Purée je suis trop trop contente !

Déjà parce que je sort d'une séance de coiffage et maquillage et que j'ai jamais été aussi élégante de toute ma vie ! Je me suis même pas reconnue dans le miroir c'est hallucinant. Et puis mes cheveux sont super bien brushés ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une starlette. Et j'en profite un maximum !

Quant à mon partenaire de cette soirée il est … A tomber !Pantalon à pinces noir, chemine noire et cravate ….noire … sobre mais classe ! Sincèrement il est trop mignon ! En fait il faut avouer que j'ai toujours eut un énorme faible pour les mecs en costard…. Mais lui … c'est le summum

Des cris retentissent au dehors et je relève la tête, sortant de mes pensées

« Nous arrivons… » annonce Tom.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender.

Dehors, des centaines de fans hystériques hurlent sur le passage de notre voiture. Heureusement que les vitres sont teintés, bizarrement ce simple fait me rassure. Nous entendons leurs cris retentir. Ils scandent des noms que j'ai du mal à entendre et mon stresse augmente davantage.

Puis la voiture s'arrête enfin et la porte de la limousine est ouverte par un homme de service.

Tom me glisse un petit sourire et il sort du véhicule. Aussitôt les cris retentissent davantage tout comme la peur qui monte en moi. Je me sens pas vraiment à ma place. Je n'ose même pas sortir de la voiture. Pourtant je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici….

Alors j'inspire profondément et je me hisse à l'extérieur du véhicule

Aussitôt le froid saisissant de novembre me frigorifie. C'est comme si j'étais gelée à l'extérieur mais bouillante d'appréhension à l'intérieur.

Des flashs crépitent de toutes part et je fronce les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qui se passe autour de moi ? J'ai bien conscience que je ressemble à une potiche. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire et je ne sais pas non plus où je dois aller.

Aussi je suis rassurer quand je sans une main se glisser autour de mon bras. Je tourne la tête et Tom me souris pour me rassurer. Il m'entraîne avec lui et nous avançons dans la gigantesque allée bordée de fans. Ils appellent le nom de Tom et lui leur adresse des sourires et des signes de la main.

Moi… Je reste accrochée à son bras comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il est en quelque sorte ma bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan sde strass dans lequel je suis immergée. Et puis.. Le sentir contre moi n'est pas désagréable. Le froid hivernal me fouet le visage et les bras mais sa main contre ma peau semble me réchauffer plus que n'importe quel brasier.

Je sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive en fait… Je devient dépendante de lui et je n'aime pas trop ca. Je n'aime pas être dépendante de quiconque….

Tom se rapproche de fans qui lui tendent des feuilles et des stylos. Je le suis, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre de toutes façon. Il me lâche le bras le temps de remplir ses obligations envers ses admirateurs et je le regarde un sourire aux lèvres.

« S'il vous plaît ! Un autographe s'il vous plaît ! »

Interloquée je dévisage la jeune fille ( environ 14 ans) qui me tends un papier et un stylo, plein d'espoir dans les yeux. Elle doit me prendre pour une figurante du film ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mais je suis quand même gênée . Je n'ai pas envie de lui signer quoique se soit dans la mesure où… je me sentirai pas franche vis à vis de ma conscience…. J'aurai l'impression d'avoir usurpé la confiance de cette jeune fille.

Je m'apprête à lui expliquer la situation quand Tom m'attrape par l'épaule et me murmure à l'oreille. Et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner… mais pas de froid cette fois-ci…

« Signe lui, elle sera contente ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

« Mais… je vais pas faire ca ! Je ….

- S'il vous plaît ! » continu t-elle en me faisant des yeux de merlan frits …

Finalement, je tends ma main en avant et me saisie du morceau de papier et du stylo. Tremblante d'hésitation, je signe la feuille et je me trouve parfaitement ridicule… Ma signature fait très tache et je me demande quel intérêt elle pourra y trouver !

Je passe ensuite le morceau de papier à Tom qui y impose sa griffe après quoi je le rends à sa propriété qui sautille d'excitation… Hum.. no comment !

Tout d'un coup, ca hurle dans toutes les directions. C'est assourdissants et insupportable !

« Daniel viens d'arriver ! » me dit Tom

Et en effet, on le voit au loin sortir de sa voiture. Apparemment, les fans sont déchaînés et les journalistes aussi. Ca crépite de tout partout, tellement que c'en est aveuglant !

Tom passa son bras autour de ma taille et je rougis davantage alors qu'il m'entraîne vers le cinéma. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens toute chose de sentir sa main ainsi placée…

Dan, Emma et Rupert s'avancent dans l'allée, prenant à le temps d'une photo, envoyant des salutations à tous va et moi, j'assiste spectatrice et actrice à cet avant première de rêve. Je souris quand un photographe s'approche de Tom et moi et j'essaie de faire bonne impression.

Puis Daniel se rapproche de nous. Il est trop bien sapé ! Costume de velours vert bouteille ca fait style ! Il arrive à notre hauteur et murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas à l'oreille de Tom. Ce dernier enlève sa main de ma taille et la replace le long de mon bras alors qu'un journaliste nous interpelle pour une photo ( encore.. moi qui déteste être en photo….)

N'empêche, je me demande ce que Dan a dit à Tom parce que depuis il a l'air un peu renfrogné ….Bref, je ne saurais peut être jamais ….

Finalement, nous entrons dans le cinéma et je suis super contente ! ( je sais que je me répète mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi) Au moins il fait un peu plus chaud. Je commençais à me transformer en glaçon …

Encore vingt bonnes minutes de bienséance et ou nous ouvre les portes de la salle de projection. Sérieux, le ciné dans lequel je travail fait tache par rapport à celui-ci. Il faut dire qu'il y à la décoration adéquate ( chandelle de Poudlard, armoiries de l'école….)

Je prends place dans un fauteuil à coté de Tom et je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de voire le film. Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que je l'attends et en plus « La coupe de feu » est mon tome préféré… Je ne tiens décidément plus en place et je vois Tom m'adresser des regards amusés !

Bah oui… quand on aime …

* * *

Voilà .. c'est .. fini …

J'en reviens pas. C'est toujours un peu comme ca de toute façon, quand je vois un film j'ai toujours un peu de mal à redescendre sur terre. Impression doublement accentuée lorsqu'il s'agit des Harry Potter !

Sérieux je trouve ce film plus humoristique que les précédents quoique un peu léger. Je suis déçue de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ( on ne voit même pas un seul but) et je suis déçue aussi de la tache du labyrinthe ( Où sont passé les créatures comme les Détraqueurs et le Sphinx !)

Mais bon, ca n'empêche pas d'avoir une petite larme à l'œil. Pauvre Harry et pauvre Cédric… Il es trop tragique comme tome. C'est est triste sincèrement !

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, avoir bus de multiples flûtes de champagne et avoir fait ses au revoir, Tom et moi regagnons notre belle limousine. Entre nous je suis lessivée ! Entre les photos, la projection, la conférence de presse et le cocktail…. Je suis morte et j'ai les pieds en compote !

Je rentre en la limousine et je me frictionne les bras. J'ai froid c'est terrible et je suis fatiguée aussi.

« Tiens, met ca … »

Tom me tend la veste de son costume et je ne sais pas si je dois accepter.

« Et toi ?

- Ca ira ne t'en fais pas. »

Je ne me fait pas prier et met la veste sur mes épaule dénudée. Il est adorable ce garçon.

« Tu as passée une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, excellente.

- Et le film ?

- Il est pas mal du tout. J'ai été déçue par certaines scènes mais les effets spéciaux sont grandioses. Vous avez bien bossé !

- Merci »

Nous continuons à faire le trajet en parlant de la soirée. Je lui explique en quoi j'ai été déçue et il me confie ses propres impressions. Finalement je me rends compte qu'ils ont travaillés difficilement pour ce film. Il faut dire que le tome est déjà complexe.

Finalement, nous arrivons aux studios et je me frotte les yeux éblouie par la lumière aveuglante qui nous entoures.

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans la voiture. Je vais chercher nos affaires et j'arrive. »

Il me lance ces clefs de voiture et c'est presque en courant que je vais me réfugier dans son véhicule avant de mettre le contact et de monter le chauffage à fond. Il ne devrait pas être permis de faire aussi froid au mois de novembre !

Ma vue se trouble et j'essaie de rester éveillée. Mais bien vite je ferme les yeux espérant me reposer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tom. Le chauffage de la voiture émet un doux ronflement et je me laisse bercer par ce dernier. La soirée était magnifique. Non, elle était magique ….

* * *

_Voilà encore une chapitre d'achevé ! Et oui, l'avant première est finie mais rassurez vous, ce n'est pas la fin de cette fiction pour autant. _

_Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ...? Viteeee des reviews ! _

_J'essayerai de me dépecher à vous mettre la suite même si je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner de date pour le moment. _

_Bisouxx et a bientot_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**nini44** : je te remercie tout plein pour ta reviews et j'espère que la suite te plairas.

**Padfoodya** : Tu as raison, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des truc non drama ! mais je crois que je m'en sort pas trop mal avec cette fiction non ? En tout cas je suis contente que ca te plaise et j'espère te compter encore logntemps parmis mes lecteurs. Bisouxx

**Siria** : je sais que je t'ai fait attendre pour la suite et je m'en excuse sincérement. J'ai eu de très gros problème d'informatique. Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisoux

**Rosenoire** : bah ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé la miss ! J'espère que tes problemes de pc sont résolus. Bisoux et merci

**maria** : tu me pause beaucoup de question auxquelles je ne peux répondre ! tu veux des réponses ? Alors bonne lecture pour la suite ! bisouxx

**ali angel** ! Merci énormément pour ta review ! comment tu as trouvé cette suite ?

**Slydown** : Alors tu l'aime bien cette suite ? Ste plait dis moi que ouiiiii ! Merci pour ta review et a bientot


	6. Quand On S'Promène Au Bord de l'Eau

**Chapitre 6** : Quand on s'promène au bord de l'eau

Hummmmm ….

Qu'est ce que je suis bien !

J'ai les yeux qui piquent et je profite encore de mon doux état comateux. Je me sens encore un peu patraque et j'ai bien envie de faire une méga super grasse matinée !

Oué, c'est un bon plan !

Je me retourne sur le coté et essai de me replonger dans le sommeil mais une étrange sensation s'empare de moi. Un sensation dérangeante sans que j'en connaisse la cause. J'essai de faire le vide dans ma tête, de ne penser à rien, juste au sommeil que je mérite.

Je ferme fort les yeux et…. Je jure d'agacement ! Merde ; pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me rendormir !

Je me redresse un peu dans le lit et regarde mon radio-reveil. 10h07…. Ca va, je peux encore redormir une petite heure…

Qu….QUOI ???

Radio réveil ?!!!

Mais….. Je suis où ?

Je me redresse subitement dans le lit et mes yeux sont grand ouvert. Je ne suis plus fatiguée du tout. Je viens de passer en mode curiosité et j'ouvre la lampe de chevet pour contempler la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Une chose est sure : je ne suis ni chez moi, ni à l'auberge de jeunesse …..

La lampe de chevet diffuse un lumière tamisée sur les murs blancs de la pièce. Décoration sobre, épurée…. Hum… Apparemment je me trouve dans un lit style futon ( au matelas super dur, cela dit en passant) emmitouflée sous une couette blanche. C'est là que je me rend compte que … Je suis habillée !!!

Je porte encore la robe que j'avais hier.

Hier ???

L'avant première c'était hier ?!

Je me souviens clairement être rentrée dans la voiture de Tom mais après…. Trou noir ! Amnésie totale !

Je sort de la couette et me lève enfin. En face du lit se trouve un bureau qui supporte un micro-ordinateur. Curieuse de nature, je m'approche du bureau pour l'observer. Au dessus se trouve un dossier à la couverture écrue relié par des spirales noires. Je les prends dans mes mains et mes yeux s'écarquillent encore plus.

_« Travail personnel en cours d'évaluation. _

_Sujet : L'économie Européenne et la mondialisation. _

_Tom FELTON_

_Promotion 2005 / 2006 »_

Tom Felton …..

Qu'est ce que le mémoire d'étude de TOM FELTON fait ICI !

Euh… je repose ma question …. : Qu'est ce que je fou dans la même pièce que ce mémoire !

Il faut que je me calme là …. Inspire…. Expire…

Je repose le dossier sur le bureau et me tourne pour tomber face à face avec un cadre photo. A nouveau je m'approche pour le détailler. Il s'agit d'une photo de Tom et de Daniel. Ils sourient à l'objectif. Tom porte une casquette blanche ce qui contraste avec sa peau bronzée. Cette photo a due être prise en été. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire a mon tour.

Merde… qu'est ce que je fou ici !

J'entends au loin des bruits. Apparemment il y a du monde qui est levé et je ne sais pas si je dois montrer mon petit minois hors de cette chambre ou bien resté caché ici .

Je n'en reviens pas que je suis dans la chambre de Tom Felton et que j'y ai passé la nuit. Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas réveillé ? Ou peut être qu'il l'a fait et que je m'en souviens plus…. J'aime pas être dans le doute. Je me sens ridicule et j'ai aussi un peu honte de m'incruster comme ca dans sa vie.

Peut être qu'il est réveillé aussi…. Et peut être qu'il attends que je me lèvre …

Je me regarde dans un miroir qui est dans un coin de la pièce et … Oh la vache, je fais peur ! Le maquillage à coulé et j'ai les cheveux en bataille. Sans compter ma robe toute froissée qui ressemble davantage à une guenille…Je vous raconte pas ! J'ai ma tronche de lendemain de boite de nuit et ca, c'est vraiment pas mon plus joli visage…

Je m'assois sur le lit pour finalement me laisser tomber à la renverse.

Le lit de Tom ….

Mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent alors que je repense à la soirée d'hier. Il m'a pris par la taille… Je suis trop heureuse et trop …. Niaise aussi. Ca me fait un peu peur. Cette histoire m'embarque un peu trop loin je crois.

Je compte déjà à rebours le temps qu'il me reste avant mon retour en France. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me réveiller. Je ne veux pas que mon rêve s'achève. Je veux rester avec lui ! C'est bizarre mais… quand il est a coté de moi je me sens bien. Comme si je flottais au dessus d'un petit nuage duveteux.

En fait je crois que …. Que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui …

Oh je sais bien qu'il est plus jeune que moi mais, l'amour n'a pas d'âge hein ! Et puis, comment résister à ses sourires, ses yeux bleus-gris… Et comment résister lorsqu'il me prends par la taille, lorsqu'il me tire par le bras…

Je suis en train de m'enliser dans une histoire qui me dépasse totalement. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je …. suis….amoureuse … de … Tom…Felton ! Mais pas comme les filles qui collent ses photos sur le mur de leur chambre ! Ce n'est pas de l'admiration pour l'acteur non. C'est lui que j'aime. Je fond littéralement quand il est là, je….

TOC TOC TOC !

Je me redresse en position assise et je resserre instinctivement les jambes ( bah oué, en robe ca le fait pas les jambes écartées…)

« Oui ?

- C'est moi, je peux rentrer ?

- Bah.. euh oui… fais comme chez toi ! »

Il entrouvre un peu la porte et passe juste la tête. Il me souris et je me sens fondre intérieurement.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui oui. Euh… tu peux rentrer après tout c'est ta chambre. »

Il pousse la porte et rentre dans pièce avant de venir se mettre assis sur le lit et de se laisser tomber en arrière comme je venais de le faire. Amusée, je l'imite et tourne ma tête dans sa direction.

« Tu veux déjeuner quelque chose ?

- Heu… non, pas vraiment. Je ne mange jamais les matins

- Oh sérieux ?

- Bah oué ! »

Oui, je sais, le petit déjeuner doit représenter vingt-cinq pourcent des rations journalières recommandées et bla et bla et bla ! Epagne moi ton discours Tom, je le connais par cœur ! Ma mère n'arrête pas de me le rabâcher !

Mais il me dit rien. Il lève juste un sourcil puis il se contente de fixer le plafond blanc de sa chambre.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Je fronce les yeux et l'interroge du regard

« Pardon ?

- Enfin tu as peut être prévu quelque chose ou je…

- non nnon ! Je n'ai rien de prévu mais je ne voudrai pas te déranger. J'en ai déjà assez fais je crois »

Cette phrase me fait mal rien qu'à la prononcer. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de continuer à être à ses côtés et l'envie de ne pas imposer ma présence.

J'ai un pincement au cœur alors que je redoute ce qu'il va me dire.

« Si tu veux on peux aller se balader. Je n'avais rien de prévu non plus et Dan n'est même pas là aujourd'hui »

Ha oui c'est vrai ! Daniel est à Paris. Il rentre demain matin je crois.

Je suis soulagée et des petits papillons semble virevoltés au dessus de ma tête….

« Ok ! Allons nous balader ! »

* * *

Bon …. Quand il m'a dit qu'on irait se balader, je ne m'étais pas vraiment imaginé ça ! Je pensais simplement à une petite promenade au bord de l'eau, main dans la main, le vent charriant nos visages juvéniles…. Et une petite mélodie trottant dans ma tête…

« Quand on s'promène au bord de l'eau, comme tout est beau, quel renouveau… »

Mais je dois avouer que la réalité est tout …. Différente !

En effet, nous sommes bien au bord de l'eau et le vent me fouette délicatement le visage sauf que ….

« Attention tu as une prise ! »

Le vois le bouchon rouge de ma canne à pèche qui s'agite à la surface de l'eau. Alors dans un mouvement vif, je tire de toute mes forces sur le manche de la gaule ( euh…. Attention je vous interdit d'imaginer des trucs salaces bandes de grosses perverses !) et ma ligne sort de l'eau avant …. D'aller s'emmêler dans les branches d'un arbre derrière moi …

Lamentable….

No comment ….

« Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de poisson …. »

Et en plus il se permet de me charrier. Non mais l'air con je vous jure. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette même et unique raison que mon père et mon frère ne veulent plus que je les accompagne à la pèche. D'après eux, quand je vais pêcher, ils passent plus de temps à dénouer ma ligne qu'à taquiner le goujon …Et puis paraît il qu'à la pêche il ne faut pas parler parce que ça éloigne les poissons alors pour moi que le silence indispose c'est une vraie torture.

Tom se lève de son siège et après avoir fait un bon en l'air il attrape la branche dans laquelle ma ligne est emmêlée.

« C'est la première fois que tu pêche ? me demande t-il

- Euh… oui enfin… »

Je n'avais pas lui dire que non, que j'avais déjà pêcher de nombreuse fois avant ca. Ca me rendrait doublement ridicule.

« Elle est bien coincée. Je vais devoir la couper.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave voyons. C'est des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde. Si ca peux te rassurer Daniel est comme toi : une vraie brêle en pêche à la ligne »

Hum …. Je vous laisse noter le jeux de mot ….

Tom sort un couteau suisse et coupe la ligne. Aussitôt, ma canne à pêche est décoincée et je peux de nouveau la manier librement. Seulement sans hameçon je ne risque pas d'attraper le moindre poisson. J'en fou de toute façon je n'aime pas manger du poisson, ca m'évitera une corvée pour ce soir …. Non, en fait j'aime bien les poissons mais je déteste les vider, ca me fait gerber rien qu'a l'odeur ….

« Je suis con je n'ai pas pris de matériel de rechange pour réparer la ligne. »

Tom replis ma canne à pêche et je le regarde faire avec admiration. Il est vraiment passionné par cette activité, ça se voit, il adore pêcher. Ses magnifiques prunelles bleues-grises pétillent plus qu'à l'ordinaire et je préfère détourner le regard pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir.

Je m'assoie au bord de l'eau et je regarde des araignées de vase former des auréoles sous leurs pattes fines. Je me suis toujours demandé comment elles faisaient pour marcher ainsi à la surface. C'est étrange.

Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par un manche de canne à pêche qui traverse mon champ de vision.

« Prends là !

- Mais… C'est la tienne

- Je te la prêt mais je ne la bousille pas cette fois-ci »

Je reste assise dans l'herbe et je prends le manche de mes deux mains. Wohou ! Elle est vachement plus lourde que la première. Tellement lourde que l'extrémité de la canne tombe lamentablement dans l'eau.

Alors que j'essaie de la redresser, je sens quelque chose dans mon dos et je me concentre mentalement pour ne pas hurler de joie.

Tom viens de prendre place juste derrière moi, ses jambes écartées le long des miennes alors qu'ils passent les bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à redresser la canne à pèche.

Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et son torse contre mon dos. Soudain, la température extérieur semble avoir pris quelques degrés supplémentaires. Je me sens fiévreuse et pleine de désir pour ce jeune homme qui me fait chavirer.

« Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'on tiens une canne à pêche. Il faut rester flexible. »

Il pause ses mains sur les miennes pour les positionner plus efficacement. Ma peau semble brûler au contact de la sienne et je garde le silence pour ne pas lui montrer ma gène et mon désir évident.

Merde qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive bordel !

Cette situation est tout à fait improbable. Je suis fringuée avec des vieux vêtements que Tom m'a prêté et dans lesquels je ressemble davantage à l'animateur de « pêche, chasse et Nature » plutôt qu'à une fille attirante. Et encore, je ne parle même pas des botte en caoutchouc vert foncé … C'est la tenu même anti-romantique. Un tue l'amour personnifié !

Et lui, Tom, même habillé de ces friches immondes et kaki il est attirant ! Si je n'écoutais que mon désir, je l'étaler dans l'herbe et je l'embrasserai comme personne ne l'aurai jamais fait avant moi !

Mais au lieu de ca, je me contente de suivre ses directives, hochant la tête par instant et me concentrant pour faire annuler les plaques rouges qui ornent mon visage et mon cou.

« Maintenant ! »

Tom tire un grand coup sur le manche de la canne à pêche et je pousse une exclamation de surprise. Tout va tellement vite que je ne sais pas trop comment ca se passe. La canne à pêche se retrouve sur le côté alors que Tom est allongé dans l'herbe et moi affalée au dessus de lui.

Mes yeux croisent les siens et je veux immortaliser ce moment pour l'éternité.

Mais bien vite je me reprends et réalisant la position délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais, je m'éloigne de lui en bredouillant quelques minables excuses peu crédibles

« Bon …. Je crois que l'on ne mangera pas de poisson ce soir ! » Dit il avant de rire légèrement.

J'acquiesce alors que dans ma tête, j'imprime cette après midi avec la mention « Ne jamais oublier ce moment » en capitales d'imprimerie.

Décidément, tomber amoureuse d'une vedette n'est pas la chose la plus facile qui me sera arrivé dans ma vie. Et je ressens déjà un pincement au cœur en pensant que dans quelques jours, je devrais dire au revoir à Londres et au revoir à Tom.

Je me demande quel sera ma réaction ? Peut être que je pleurerai … ? Non je me connais. Lorsque je lui ferai mes adieux , un énorme sourire poli s'affichera sur mon visage. Mais dès que je serai seule dans ma voiture, les grandes eaux se seront emparées de moi et je n'arriverai pas à les tarir avant un très long moment.

Rien que d'y penser je me sens nostalgique.

« On rentre ? Il se fait tard ! »

Nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture ( oué j'ai proposé de prendre ma voiture et miracle, Tom a accepter de monter dedans sans faire de commentaire désagréable. Pourtant Dieu sais qu'il y aurait de quoi critiquer !) et après avoir rangé le matériel dans le coffre, nous reprenons le chemin de Londres.

« Tu as un portable ? » me demande Tom

Je suis surprise par la question et je lui réponds en bredouillant.

« Euh oui … Il est dans mon sac, tu n'as qu'à le prendre. Le code d'accès c'est 2110 si tu veux passer un appel

- Non je veux pas appeler. Je voulais simplement te donner mon numéro, ca pourrait être sympa si on gardait le contact »

Purée je dois faire un effort colossale pour maîtriser mon calme et le volant de la voiture. Je suis au bord de la joie paroxysmique.

« Oui, c'est une excellente idée ! »

Je le vois fouiner dans mon sac et il en ressort mon portable vert pomme. Il tape le code de sécurité puis il pianote sur le clavier pour enregistrer son numéro

« Enregistre le sous le nom de Dray

- Dray ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, si on fouille dans mon répertoire, personne ne saura que c'est toi et puis euh…c'est le petit nom qu'avec mes amis nous donnons au personnage de Drago Malefoy »

Purée je me sens con tout d'un coup.

« Charmant, se contente t-il de dire en rigolant. Et ton numéro c'est quoi ? »

Je lui dicte et il le rentre dans son propre téléphone.

Je suis en train de vivre un rêve !

* * *

J'arrive à l'auberge de jeunesse et je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon reflet me renvoi celui d'une jeune femme vêtue d'un jean délavé et d'un pull lui tombant amplement sur les épaules. C'est un pull de Tom et il me l'a prêté parce que je grelottais de froid malgré mon duffle-coat !

Je le lui rendrai demain vu qu'il est prévu que l'on se revoit dans l'après-midi.

Je m'affale sur le lit et je sort mon portable de mon sac. Je vais dans le répertoire et je consulte les différents numéro. C'est là que je trouve son nom « Dray » … Un sourire stupide orne mes lèvres. Il faut impérativement que j'en parle à quelqu'un !

Je sais !

Je fais descendre la liste de nom de mon répertoire. Il faut que j'appelle mon frère pour tout lui dire ! Il ne m'en pas en croire ses oreilles et à le connaître il vas me dire d'arrêter de fumer la couette de mon lit !

Alors que les noms se succédent dans mon répertoire, un en particulier attire mon attention. Je le détaille en me demandant si c'était une blague.

Sur l'écran de mon téléphone, le nom de « Harry Potter » vint de s'afficher. Je demande à consulter le numéro et je constate que ce n'est pas le même que celui de Tom …

Puis un déclic se fait à mon esprit et je me roule sur le lit en laissant exalter ma joie !

Tom m'a donner le numéro personnel de Daniel Radcliffe….

* * *

_kikooo !_

_Voilà encore un chapitre ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Bon, je sais que vous êtes jalouses mais non, je ne vous donnerai pas leurs numéros de téléphone ! Que voulez vous, je leur est promis et si je faisais cela , Daniel me ferai, encore, la gueule ( oué il a un sale caractère ! )_

_Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que c'est dans d'atroces souffrances que je le met en ligne ! Je me suis fais un lumbago et je suis dans l'incapacité de me déplacer. Mais comme j'en avais marre de rester au lit ( ca fait 48h que j'y suis…), je me suis levé un peu et j'en ai profiter pour publier ce petit chapitre._

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_

_La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 7 sera en ligne et il s'appellera « Quand le rêve devient cauchemar »_

_Bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

Expectionnellement, je ne ferai pas de RAR personnelles car j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester assise, donc j'abrège quelque peu. Je remercie du fond du cœur : **Maria, Lady Shadow Cassandra, naughtymily, Vif'd'Or, Ginnii, Cyzia, kitty-hp-16, Black Siri, skyblack4, Harrie Zabbs, Miss FeltonMalfoy, Deamon B, Anny94**( ma tite sœur gryffy !), **Serdra, Slydown, jdconndrary, nini44, lilu-malfoy potter, Itsuliclai, cococinelle, loveful, thunder black, lilou, Virginie Malefoy** ( tu es ma 100 em review ! merci)


	7. Quand le Rêve devient Cauchemar

**Chapitre 7** : Quand le rêve devient cauchemar

« Tut tut pouet pouet la voilà ma tototmobile …. Tut tut pouet pouet la voilà, qu'est ce qu'elle fait donc là ! »

Hum … J'ai l'air con à chanter ça je vous l'accorde ! Dieu merci je suis seule et je peux donc en profiter pour faire tout ce que mon petit cerveau déjanté me commande !

En fait, hier soir j'ai téléphoné à mon frère pour lui raconter mon séjour à Londres et s'il a d'abord cru à un canular de ma part, il s'est vite rendu à l'évidence que je lui narrais toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ! (levez la main droite et dire « je le jure »….)

Jérémy, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle mon frère, n'a jamais été fan de Harry Potter. Il dit au contraire que c'est parfois trop gamin mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir regardé tous les films avec moi !

Je lui ai raconté tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Tom Felton en passant par la soirée, la partie de pêche sans oublier le petit séjour dans son lit privé.

Et là, la réponse de mon frère m'a totalement sidérée. D'ailleurs elle résonne encore dans ma petite me laissant quelque peu béat !

« La vache, il te drague le Malefoy ! »

Je ….. suis ….. trop….. HEUREUSE…..

Et aussi amoureuse mais ça je préfère ne pas y penser !

D'ailleurs je me demande si c'est normal de tomber amoureuse aussi rapidement de quelqu'un. C'est vrai qu'en définitive je ne connais pas grand chose de lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il a des frères et sœurs, s'il préfère les haricots verts ou les petits pois, quelle est son équipe de foot préférée… Mais le peu que je connais de lui m'attire sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour annuler cette attraction.

Durant cette semaine londonienne, j'ai l'impression que mon petit monde tout entier ne fait que graviter autour de lui. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un astre malheureux qui tourne sans cesse autour de sa lune brillante et si attrayante.

Merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Je suis définitivement et irrémédiablement éperdue de lui ….

Qu'à cela ne tienne, cette après midi nous devons une fois de plus la passer ensemble. Nous avons décidé d'aller se balader dans le centre de Londres que je ne connais pas encore.

Je ne laisserai pas cette chance me filer sous le nez. Cet après midi, c'est décidé, je l'embrasse…

Je m'engage dans une file de voiture et je suis attentivement les panneaux de circulation qui m'indique la route à suivre. On doit se retrouver dans un grand parc appelé Batter Sea Park. Tom m'a dit que je devais prendre la direction de Fulham…. Le parc est censé se trouver entre Wandworth et Fulham… Il n'aurait pas pu choisir un parc plus grand ou plus connu ? Je sais pas moi, St James Park par exemple je n'aurai pas eut de difficultés à la trouver.

Finalement au bout d'un temps interminablement long et d'une succession de feux tricolore, j'arrive enfin au bon parc et je m'empresse de trouver une place de stationnement.

Une fois que c'est chose faite, Je sort de ma voiture et je prends mon portable en main. Je cherche dans mon répertoire le numéro de Tom (enfin, celui de Dray…) et j'appuie sur la petite touche verte pour lancer l'appel. Après deux ou trois sonneries, sa voix me réponds.

« Oui ?

- Je viens d'arriver. Où es tu ?

- Tu es arrivée par quel coté ?

- J'ai suivit Fulham Raod

- D'accord, bah toujours tout droit, tu ne pourrais pas me louper je suis sur un bancs

- Ok, à tout de suite ! »

Je raccroche et je remet le téléphone dans mon sac avant de pénétrer dans le parc. Il est sympa comme parc. Il contient un sentier de graviers roses bordé d'arbres et de pelouse parfaitement tondues. Des bancs en bois bordent les allées et je constate que malgré tout le parc reste presque déserté.

Et puis au détour d'un sentier je l'aperçoit et ma respiration s'accélèrent tout comme les battements de mon cœur. Il y a quelqu'un avec lui et je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître Dan malgré sa casquette noire visée sur sa tête.

Je m'apprêtait d'aller à leur rencontre quand soudainement je me fige de stupeur, mes mains lâchant le pull de Tom que je devais lui rendre.

Devant mes yeux effarés, Tom prends le visage de Dan dans ses mains avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassent, je sens mon cœur se briser et milliers de petits morceaux aiguisé qui le font saigner de l'intérieur et une larme coule sur ma joue.

Pourtant je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard embué de ce spectacle qui me déchire au plus profond de moi même. Je me sens trahie, idiote et naïve.

J'aurai dû le savoir depuis le début, je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de vie. Et puis, qu'est ce que Tom Felton pourrait trouver à une fille aussi insipide que moi. Un fille presque transparente tant elle est inintéressante. Il préfère davantage se plonger corps et âme dans une aventure interdite. Une relation homosexuel c'est tout de suite plus pétillant et plus people aussi…

J'étouffe un sanglot et je recule doucement sans pour autant les lâcher du regard. J'essaie de me persuader que j'ai rêvé. Une illusion mal placée à un moment mal choisi.

Mais la main de Daniel s'emmêle à la chevelure, que je sais douce, de Tom. Et les mains de Tom quant à elles, enserrent la nuque de l'autre comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis combien de temps je les regardes en pleurant secrètement ?

Depuis combien de temps sont ils ensemble ?

Mon cœur saigne d'avoir cru ne serait ce qu'une seconde, pouvoir faire chavirer celui de Tom.

Mes yeux pleures cet amour que j'ai pour lui et que je vais devoir avorter.

Ma gorge se serre de ne pouvoir crier ma frustration et ma peine.

Je recule encore d'un pas puis je me détourne et je cours.

Je cours aussi vite que possible. Je cours comme jamais je ne l'ai fais auparavant.

Mes joues sont inondées de larmes alors que mon doux rêve se transforme en cauchemar.

Comme j'aimerai je jamais avoir suivit Tom dans la rue. Comme j'aimerai que tout ceci disparaisse de ma mémoire pour soulager la peine et la douleur que je ressens.

C'est fou ce que l'amnésie peut paraître un analgésique facile à la souffrance du cœur…

Je monte dans ma voiture et je claque la portière. Je démarre le moteur et je m'engage une nouvelle fois dans la circulation. Cette fois aussi je suis pressée d'arrivée à destination. Je vais rentrer à l'auberge de jeunesse…

La route me semble monotone et je hurle la colère contre le trafic dense de la capitale.

Mes sanglots résonnent dans l'habitacle de la voiture et je n'arrive pas à stopper mes larmes. Elles coulent irrémédiablement sur mes joues.

Après une éternité, J'arrive à l'auberge. Je prends mes affaires et je les fourre pèle mêle dans mon sac après quoi je vais à la réception payer ma note.

J'ai les yeux rougis et gonflés et ma voix est étranglée mais le réceptionniste à la politesse de faire celui qui ne remarque rien. A cet instant, je lui en suis reconnaissante. S'il m'aurait demandé un truc du genre « ca va Mademoiselle ? » je crois que j'aurai fondu en larme dans ses bras comme une midinette larguée.

Je range ma lourde valise dans le coffre de ma voiture et je me remet au volant.

Cette fois je part pour de bon et sans aucun retour… C'est une sorte de promesse que je me suis faite. Londres n'est pas faite pour moi ? Je serai malheureuse dans cette ville et dans ce pays. Je préfère donc abréger mon séjour et rentrer en France loin des lambeaux de mon rêve éveillé.

Les panneaux de circulations se succèdent et bientôt je ne vais pas tarder de quitter la capitale.

Mes larmes ne coulent plus sur mes joues mais je sens encore le tiraillement du sel sur ma peau…

La douce sonnerie polyphonique de mon téléphone rompt le silence régnant dans la voiture . Un silence presque trop pesant, presque insupportable.

Maladroitement et sans interrompre ma conduite, je fouille dans mon sac et en sort mon téléphone mobile. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au nom affiché et mes yeux me piquent à nouveau lorsque je vois le nom « Dray »clignoter sur mon écran.

Mon cœur se pince et je repose le portable sans prendre la communication…

Ca y est, c'est repartie…. Je pleure à nouveau et j'ai presque envie de me fracasser la tête contre le volant de la voiture…

Mais au lieu de ca, je pleure en silence en poursuit ma route.

Je trace sur le périphérique et je ne me soucis même pas de la vitesse trop élevée de ma voiture. J'ai juste envie de partir d'ici le plus vite possible et pour cela ne hésite pas à appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

Je vais bien trop vite et je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'impression malheureuse de ne plus avoir rien à perdre.

A nouveau mon téléphone sonne et je me retourne pour consulter l'affichage. C'est encore un appel de « Dray »… Je me tâte … Est ce que je dois répondre ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, ma voiture fais un écart sur la gauche mais je vais bien trop vite et les larmes brouilles ma vue rendue floue.

Les rembarres se rapprochent inévitablement et j'ai peur soudain alors que tout s'enchaîne.

Je crie

Je hurle

J'ai peur….

* * *

« Alors ?

-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Angéline, merci de laisser un message après le bip … »

Tom rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il soupira et détailla son propre pull qu'il avait retrouvé par terre non loin de là.

« Je crois qu'on a fait une connerie …,

- Non ! Tu crois ! » répondit sarcastiquement Daniel.

Ce dernier se leva furieusement et se positionna face à Tom.

« Bien, qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Daniel avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine

- Tu pourrais déjà commencer par te calmer ca serai une bonne chose !

- Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Elle nous a vu ! C'est évident

- Tu vas la fermer oui ! »

Tom se prit la tête sans ses mains alors que Daniel trépignait d'impatience devant lui.

« Si la presse apprends que nous sommes ensemble, on est mal …, entreprit Daniel avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure

- Elle ne diras rien…

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours ! Ouvre les yeux, elle était accro de toi !

- Que veux tu que j'y fasse ! Tu as une solution peut être ?

- Tu aurais dû mettre des limites ! Mais non, toi tu lui prête tes fringues, tu l'emmène taquiner la carpe et tu la laisse pieuter dans ta chambre

- Daniel Radcliffe, tu commence par m'énerver ! Merde arrête de te conduite en amant jaloux et en gamin gâté parce que ca me stress ! J'ai cru faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux »

Le silence retomba entre eux . Dans le parc, seul le chant timide de quelques oiseaux se firent entendre. Puis Daniel sortit son propre téléphone de sa poche et il composa un numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille

Il attendit une minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Allo Angy … Euh.. c'est Daniel Radcliffe. On n'arrête pas de t'appeler avec Tom et tu ne réponds pas. S'il te plaît, rappelle nous au plus vite c'est urgent. Merci. Salut »

Daniel raccrocha et rangea l'appareil dans la poche de sa veste.

« On ne peux pas rester ici toute la journée. A l'évidence, elle ne viendra plus… On n'a qu'à aller chez moi, ce n'est plus très loin et puis si elle veux nous joindre elle nos numéros. »

Tom acquiesça et c'est en silence qu'ils quittèrent le parc.

* * *

Daniel ouvrit le portail noir de sa maison avant d'être immédiatement assailli par deux chiens de taille moyennes, de couleurs beige foncé et aux oreilles noirs.

Il prit un morceau de bois que venait de lui apporter l'un deux et il le jeta dans l'allée pour les éloigner.

« Ils sont ravagés tes chiens , commenta Tom

- Oui, surtout Nugget, il est très joueur »

Les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la maison d'aspect bourgeoise lorsque qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ressentie.

Tom se précipita pour attraper l'appareil et il adresser un clin d'œil à Daniel lorsqu'il vit le nom « Angy » s'afficher. Aussi il décrocha avec hâte

« Ca fait trois heures qu'on essaie de t'appeler ! Tu as faillit nous faire attendre … »

Puis il s'interrompit et son visage prit un sombre aspect lorsqu'il constata que la voix qui lui parlait n'était celle de le jeune femme dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques jour auparavant.

« Oui….Euh.. Oui, pourquoi ? …Elle va bien ? …Je comprends…Non je ne suis pas de sa famille. Je suis un … un ami. Elle est de nationalité française. Elle habite Reims je crois… Non, je suis désolé…Au revoir »

Tom raccrocha avant de diriger son regard vers Daniel

« Alors ? demanda til

- Elle est à l'hôpital St Thomas, elle a eut un accident de voiture…. »

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos message de soutient ! Mon lumbago va beaucoup mieux, je peux à nouveau danser la javanaise ! Espérons que ca me reprenne pas de si tôt mais sachez que vos petits mots m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. _

_Voilà un chapitre un ti peu spécial. Premièrement parce qu'il fait office de transition pour la suite et secondement parce que c'est le premier chapitre où il y a une partit autre que en POV Angéline !_

_J'espère malgré tout que votre lecture aura été intéressante et que cela vous a plus. _

_Allez, votre impression ? Un reviewww please _

La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 8 sera en ligne et il portera le nom de « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » 

_**HELP ME PLEASE** : Je lance un appel général ! lol ! Contrairement à ce que l'on peu croire, je ne suis pas du tout fan de Tom Felton et j'ignore plein de chose sur lui ! Afin de rendre ma fiction plus véridique, je demande l'aide de toute personne suceptible de me fournir des infos sur lui ! Merci de m'envoyer un mail pour un MP pour celles que cela interesse de m'aider. Merci par avance_

_Bisouxx et à bientôt_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes : **

**Lunathelunatique** : hihi ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise mais je t'en prie, ne soit pas trop jalouse lol. Bisouxx et merci tout plein

**Nini44** : Merci beaucoup pour cette fiction. Voilà, la fic prends un autre tournant avec ce chapitre mais j'espère que cela te plairas toujours autant ! bisouxxxx


	8. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

**Chapitre 8** : Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

J'ai mal partout et plus précisément au bras.

Je me sens confortablement installé, comme si j'étais dans un petit cocon que l'on aurait fabriqué uniquement à mon attention. Ma tête endolorie s'enfonce dans un coussin moelleux alors qu'une couverture chaude recouvre mon corps.

J'ai mal…

J'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux mais mes paupières semblent de plombs. Autour de moi j'entends des voix que je ne reconnais pas. Je ne distingue aucun mot. C'est juste des sons flous qui ressemblent davantage à un bourdonnement désagréable.

Je sens que l'on me touche la main. J'ai l'impression qu'une personne me la caresse. C'est affectueux et ça m'apaise. Ca doit être ma maman…

Mais où suis-je ?

Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

J'essaie à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et je force sur mes paupières pour enfin voir des couleurs apparaître.

Blanc…

Tout est blanc il semblerait

Tellement blanc que s'en est dérangeant et désagréable.

Je papillonne des yeux et une voix semble m'interpeller mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. Ce n'est pas français et je distingue mal les mots. Ca parle trop vite…

Je dirige lentement et difficilement mon regard vers l'interlocuteur. L'image est floue et j'essaie de plisser les yeux pour mieux le reconnaître. Son visage me dit quelque chose mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir qui. Il est blond… Ca doit être mon cousin Mickaël… Ou ma cousine Cyrielle ?

J'ai l'impression que rien n'est cohérent et je ne comprends pas grand chose à la situation.

Je suis vaseuse et j'ai la bouche terriblement sèche. J'aimerai quelque chose à boire mais je n'ai pas la force de le demander. Je suis fatiguée et je veux juste dormir.

* * *

Je me réveille. 

J'ai encore mal partout mais je me sens nettement mieux.

Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et une lumière tamisé baigne la pièce que je ne reconnais pas. Je ne suis jamais venue ici…Je mets un peu de temps avant de réaliser que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Chambre d'hôpital ?

J'essaie de me redresser dans mon lit et je gémie de douleur. J'essaie de repenser à ce qui s'est passer mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le trou noir.

« Tu es réveillée. Comment te sens tu ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'a parlé et que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Cette fois je n'ai pas de soucis à reconnaître Tom Felton. Et puis c'est le déclic ! Tout me revient en mémoire : l'avant première, Daniel, le parc, le baiser, les pleurs, la voiture…

Je me contente simplement de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. J'ai l'impression que si je parle, je vais fondre en sanglots.

Comme j'aimerai être en France et surtout comme j'aimerai avoir ma maman à mes cotés ! Elle me manque. Elle me prendrait dans ses bras et elle me consolerait.

Je tourne la tête en sentant que mes yeux me piquent. Je suis dans un hôpital et dans un pays étranger…. Je me sens nostalgique soudainement et puis ici, je ne connais personne, ou presque, qui c'est qui va me ramener cher moi…

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je sens que mon lit s'affaisse à mes cotés. Un bras passe autour de ma taille et j'étouffe un sanglot.

« Viens dans mes bras »

Je l'écoute et je me retourne. Il me tend ses bras et je me blottis dedans en calant ma tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Je pleure comme et je me laisse aller alors qu'il me caresse doucement le dos. Si seulement il savait…

* * *

Je me réveille et je suis encore dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Moi qui pensais que peut être ce n'était qu'un cauchemar … bref je crois que le mieux c'est de prendre mon mal en patience. 

Et puis ici je ne vous raconte pas comment je m'emmerde ferme … Il y a bien la télé mais bon, c'est naze… Et j'ai même pas un seul manga . Et même pas un baladeur mp3 …

Je m'ennuie c'est terrible … Alors je passe mon temps à dormir … Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais autant dormi de ma vie. Moi qui pensais que le sommeil était une perte de temps (nécessaire certes, mais perte de temps quand même)

Ca fait deux jours que je suis ici et ca me gave déjà …

D'après les médecins je m'en sort à merveille. Je me suis fais une double fracture de la jambe gauche (merci petit Merlin de m'avoir épargné l'autre …) et j'ai quelques côtes cassées en plus de mes multiples contusions et plaies. Mais bon, c'est vrai que je roulais affreusement vite et je prends seulement conscience que mon comportement était insouciant. J'aurai facilement put me tuer ou tuer quelqu'un … Je m'en veux et je me sens ridicule et puis, je me dis que je paie le tarif pour mon attitude irresponsable

Heureusement que Tom est là. Il vient me voir une fois par jour et il reste en ma compagnie une petite heure. Ca me fait du bien de le savoir à coté de moi et je me sens un peu moins seule de cette façon.

Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je l'avais vu avec Daniel. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet et surtout j'ai peur de me rendre minable en piquant une crise ou je ne sais pas quoi alors je me contente simplement de noyer le poisson.

A l'évidence je me suis enflammée toute seule … C'était certain que je ne sortirai jamais avec … Qu'est ce que je croyais franchement ?

Et puis je me trouve bien égoïste aussi … Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir vécu une aventure comme la mienne et je devrai m'en contenter sans rechigner comme je le fais.

Peut être que Tom et Daniel voudront bien rester amis avec moi … Qui sais !

Justement quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue (euh.. Enfin … pas vraiment mais bon … merde il faut que je pense à autre chose et très vite !)

« Salut ! me dit Tom en rentrant dans ma chambre. Je t'ai apporté de la visite … »

Il se décale et je vois Dan qui entre à son tour dans ce qui me sert d'antre … Une magnifique pièce monochrome aux rideaux on ne peut plus … kitsch

Il me fait un petit signe de la main en bredouillant un «salut » presque inaudible … Il croit peut être que l'accident m'a donné une ouïe super développée ? Ou alors je lui fais peur …. Ou les deux …

Personnellement je pencherai plutôt pour la seconde solution parce que je ne dois pas avoir une belle tronche. Ca me fou déjà assez la honte de savoir qu'ils me voient dans cet état …

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais de beau de tes journées ? me dit Tom en plaisantant

- Je m'emmerde à cent gallions de l'heure …. Une infirmière m'a passé une grille de Sudoku pour m'occuper mais je l'ai fini en cinq minutes de temps… depuis j'attends impatiente qu'elle m'en rapporte une autre !

- J'ai pensé à toi et je t'ai apporté de l'occupation, me dit Dan en sortant un étui blanc de son sac à dos

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un véritable petit trésor lorsque nous sommes en tournage ! »

Je le remercie et prends la housse. J'ouvre la fermeture Eclair et je vois … Une console de jeu Nintendo DS !

« Evidemment on t'a apporté les jeux qui vont avec !

- D'ici à ce que tu finisses le New Mario Bros, tu seras à nouveau sur tes deux jambes ! »

Je me sens bête. Je leur suis infiniment reconnaissante, les journées sont tellement longues qu'en effet, cette console prends soudainement des allures d'or en barre !

« Un trésor en tournage ? je demande par curiosité

- Oui, me réponds Daniel. Lorsque l'on ne tourne pas, il y a de grandes périodes de flottements où, disons le franchement, on se fait bien chier ! Alors on passe le temps comme on peut !

- Comment peux t-on se faire chier sur un plateau de tournage ? Il y a tellement de choses à voir, à découvrir ! Je tuerai père et mère pour pouvoir visiter ces lieux … Enfin, quand je dis ca, c'est une expression hein… »

Il me sourit et j'en fais de même. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer qu'à coté de moi, Tom à une mine plutôt renfrogner.

« Ecoute, faut que l'on se parle, » commence t-il

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent parce que je sais cette conversation inévitable alors que pourtant, j'aimerai qu'elle n'ait jamais lieux.

« On sait que tu nous as vu. J'ai retrouvé mon pull dans l'allée du parc …

- ….

- On voulait s'excuser, on n'aurait peut être dû te mettre au courant, renchérit Daniel comme pour se justifier

- …..

- Dis-nous quelque chose au moins ! Je sais pas moi, que tu nous déteste, que l'on te répugne, que deux mecs ensemble ce n'est pas naturel, que….

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas homophobe si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Il y a comme qui dirait de la tension dans l'air. Ne sentez-vous pas cette aura malsaine qui plane au dessus de nos petites têtes brûlées ?

Je suis sur la défensive. Je me sens acculé et le désavantage du nombre ne fait que me rendre davantage nerveuse.

Daniel aussi a l'air stressé. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne mâchera pas ses mots. Ca tombe bien moi non plus, j'ai toujours eut la réputation d'avoir un sale caractère. Seul Tom semble calme. Il fait même un peu tache dans cette ambiance électrique. J'ai l'impression qu'il est décidé à faire le tampon entre moi et … Harry Potter Monsieur !

« Si tu n'es pas homophobe, comme tu le prétends, pourquoi tu t'es barrée comme ca, sans venir au moins nous voir. Ca ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée qu'on était inquiet ? continue Daniel en plantant ses yeux bleus dans mes prunelles noisette

- Inquiet pour moi ou pour ta notoriété ? Tu avais peur que j'aille vende le scoop à Paris Match !

- On a fais le pied de grue pendant des heures en t'attendant

- Excuse-moi mais tu avais l'air bien occupé lorsque je suis arrivée…

- Non mais je rêve ! »

Daniel fait un bon et il se prend la tête dans les mains

« Tu réalise ce que tu dis ?

- Tout autant que toi je crois !

- Tu pourrais me parler un peu mieux quand même !

- Stop !

- Je fais ce que je veux, je te parle comme bon me semble !

- STOP ! »

Tom a crié et il s'est interposé entre nous deux avant que je saute sur Daniel (enfin façon de parler parce que j'ai une patte dans le plâtre)

« Vous vous entendez espèce de gamins ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital et si vous voulez vous entre-tuer, faites-le ailleurs ! Toi Daniel tu vas te mettre assis et la boucler deux secondes quant à toi Angy, tu restes où tu es et tu vas écouter deux minutes ! »

Il inspire.

Dan s'assoit.

Moi j'écoute.

« Nous étions inquiets non seulement pour notre notoriété comme tu l'as si bien dis mais aussi pour toi ! Ne commet pas l'erreur de croire qu'on se fiche éperdument de toi parce qu'on ne te connaît pas depuis longtemps. On t'apprécie, et je parle non seulement en mon nom mais aussi en celui de Dan n'est ce pas ?

- Evidemment …

- Par conséquent, on aurait préféré que tu viennes nous parler si malaise il y avait entre nous. On n'est pas des sauvages, on sait communiquer et comprendre les ressentiments des gens. On ne sait pas trop ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit mais on imagine très bien que ca n'a pas dû être agréable alors, si tu n'as plus envie de nous voir, on respectera ton choix et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous ! Si au contraire tu veux que l'on devienne amis, c'est sans soucis »

Je ne parle pas mais je hoche la tête pour acquiescer à la seconde proposition.

« Maintenant, depuis le début de notre rencontre je n'ai cessé de te faire confiance alors que je ne te connaissais pas. Je t'ai fait rentrer chez moi, je t'ai présenté ma famille et mes amis alors que je ne connais quasiment rien de toi ! Nous t'avons fais confiance et j'aimerai qu'il en reste de même … et que tu garde ce secret pour toi toute seule.

- Je… je ne dirai rien à personne. Vous pouvez être tranquille »

De toute façon je ne vois pas a qui j'irai raconter mon histoire amoureuse plus que bancale « Vous savez quoi, je suis tombée amoureuse de Tom Felton mais lui, il est amoureux de Daniel Radcliffe » ! Ca sonne tellement faux que même Ici Paris n'en voudrait pas de mon scoop bidon !

Et puis, finalement qu'est ce que ca change dans ma vie ? Pas grand chose … Je vais retourner bosser au cinéma et peut être qu'un jour, un beau client me trouvera à son goût et m'entraînera avec lui dans une salle obscure

Tout ca pour dire que je ferai mieux d'oublier dès maintenant Tom Felton en tant que prétendant au titre de petit ami. Tant pis, si je ne peux pas sortir avec lui, je serai celle qui protégera son secret …

Une question me vient en tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de la poser

« Euh… Ca fais combien de temps vous deux ?

- A peu près un an, me dit Dan. C'était pendant le début du tournage de la Coupe de Feu. On s'était toujours très bien entendu tous les deux et au cours d'une soirée pour accueillir le nouveau casting on s'est embrassé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et puis… de fil en aiguille on en est arrivé là..

- Beaucoup de monde est au courant

- A non surtout pas ! Tu es la seule ! Même nos parents ne se doutent de rien alors …

- Oui je sais, vous comptez sur ma discrétion. »

Avec un sourire je sais que la discussion est close ! Tant mieux.

Nous passons le reste du temps à joue sur la Nintendo DS. Dan a rapport un jeu qui s'appelle Cérabral Académie et qui consiste à des petits exercices plus ou moins compliqués pour faire travailler son cerveau. On se prête la console et on fait un concours de celui qui aura les meilleurs résultats ! Avec mon 815g je me trouve ridicule par rapport aux garçons qui font péter des scores faramineux ! Je les soupçonne de connaître les exercices par cœur…

C'est dans cette ambiance détendue que vient nous déranger une infirmière vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Elle annonce que les visites ne sont plus acceptées et à mon grand regret, je vois les garçons revêtirent leur veste près à me laisser à nouveau toute seule.

Ils me font la bise et quittent ma chambre et je sens un petit pincement au cœur poindre le bout de son nez. J'ai une chance fabuleuse d'être avec eux, il serait dommage de la gâcher. Aussi, je me force à oublier mes sentiments pour Tom et afin de m'occuper l'esprit, je recommence à m'entraîner à Cérébral académie en pensant que demain, c'est promis, je leur mettrais une branlée !

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Voilà encore un chapitre de cette fiction qui avance doucement mais sûrement lol ! En fait je ne sais pas trop où elle nous conduiras. Il faut comprendre par là que je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée précise pour la suite. Comme on dit : Inch'Allah !_

_Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Allez dites moi que ce n'était pas si horrible que ce je pense ; Perso je le trouve nul de chez nul !_

_**Angy prends son magnum et le pointe en direction des guignols qui font des travaux sur son balcon** ! Je vous promet, s'ils arrêtent pas tout de suite avec leur perceuse, je vais leur fourrer à un endroits de leur anatomie dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existante ! Depuis une semaine qu'ils me font chier et j'ai soudainement des envies de meurtre alors que je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur ce que j'écris tellement ils font du bruit …._

_INFORMATION PRATIQUE : Certaines m'ont dit ne pas réussir à se représenter mentalement le personnage de Angy ! J'ai donc eut l'idée de mettre des photos sur mon blog dont vous trouverez l'adresse en cliquant sur « page perso » de mon profil !_

_J'espère pouvoir vous mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre mardi._

_Bonne semaine et a bientôt_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**Jessica 971** : Kikoo la miss ! Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Ouep ca fait trop mal à mon petit cœur de voire deux mecs comme ça ensemble … Quel gâchis ! lol. Merci tout plein pour ta review et à une prochaine fois j'espère.

**Gwot **: je suis très curieuse de savoir quelle chapitre alternatif tu as bien pu imaginer ! Je te laisse me raconter dans ta review ! Merci par avance. Bisouxxx

**Lyravage** : Kikoo la miss ! Merci pour te review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu t'es remise du choc de l'accident ! héhé

**Emeline** : Tom homo … Oué comme je le disais à une autre lectrice, c'est du pur gâchis ! Mici pour ta revieww

**Bleuacier** : Marie-sue ! Je n'ai appris la signification de ce mot que hier soir ! Apparemment c'est assez péjoratif comme fiction mais si cela te plait alors j'en suis doublement contente ! Merci tout plein

**Lilou** : ( Je ne sais pas si c'est ton prénom mais j'adore en tout cas !) Mici pour ta review ! je te rassure, cauchemardesque c'est un mot qui existe réellement et qui qualifie bien le chapitre précédent. Bisouxx et a bientôt, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus.

**Didou1988** : ( c'est ton année de naissance ? ) En tout cas merci tout plein pour ta review. Ce chapitre t'as plus ? Bisouxxx


	9. Interlude

Chapitre 9 : Interlude

« Allô ma chérie ! Comment ca va »

Ma mère ! Elle est inquiète je le sais bien mais j'essai de la rassurer du mieux que je peux et autant dire que ce n'est pas facile lorsque l'on se trouve à plus de 900 km l'une de l'autre

« Je vais bien Maman … ne t'en fais pas j'ai juste quelques coupures et une jambe cassée.

- Tu sais, avec ton père on n'a pas réussi à avoir de congés avant une semaine. Ca ne te fais rien de rester encore aussi longtemps en Angleterre toute seule ?

- Non ca va bien et puis je ne suis pas toute seule

- Tu t'es fait une copine ?

- Euh… non pas vraiment, des copains plutôt…

- Ha c'est bien ca. J'espère qu'ils sont gentils avec toi »

Non c'est à cause d'eux que je me suis cassée la gueule en bagnole ! Réflexion faite, peut-être que je ne vais pas dire ça à ma petite maman sans quoi elle va monter à Londres pour leur mettre une grande baffe et croyez-moi, une baffe de ma mère ca fait mal … je suis bien placée pour le savoir, je les ai testées !

« Oui, ils sont gentils …

- Ils s'appellent comment ? Ils ont quel âge ? »

Ca y est ! Elle est passé en mode ultra curiosité ! Je rigole doucement et je lui réponds plein de mauvaise grâce.

« Daniel doit avoir à peu près 17 ans et Tom en a 18.

- Mais c'est des gamins par rapport à toi.

- Et alors ? Ca ne veux pas dire qu'ils sont pas mûrs pour autant »

Je déteste ce genre de réflexion toute faite !

« Bon, Tu es à l'hôpital là ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas de trop ?

- En fait, je suis sortie de l'hôpital hier donc ca va. La bouffe était vraiment infecte, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire !

- Bah….Tu es où si tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

- Chez Tom justement. Sa mère est venue me voir hier et elle m'a dit que je pouvais loger chez elle en attendant que vous veniez me chercher.

- Ha … »

Ha… en effet …. Maman n'est pas rassurée de me savoir dans une famille qui lui est inconnue ! Elle préférerait encore me savoir à l'hôtel ce qui est encore plus idiot.

Au début je ne voulais pas aller habiter chez Tom pendant une semaine parce que ca faisait vraiment « je me tape l'incruste » mais sa mère ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix. J'ai eut beau protester, lui dire que je me débrouillerai … Elle n'a rien voulu savoir ! Quand elle est partie, Tom m'a dit qu'elle était enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une fille à la maison. Apparemment, Tom a trois frères, et sa maman aurait bien aimé avoir au moins une fille. Bref, à bout de salive et d'argument, j'ai accepté leur proposition d'hébergement tout en me félicitant ! Oué une semaine à passer sous le même toit que Tom … Même si je sais que ce sera difficile de le côtoyer au quotidien alors que je suis amoureuse de lui et que je sais qu'il est avec une autre personne. Le mieux c'est encore de ne pas y penser.

« Ne t'en fais pas Maman. Ce sont des gens très bien et ils sont très gentils avec moi. Et puis ce n'est que pour une semaine. Dis-toi que c'est une sorte de correspondant étranger ! »

Elle a l'air un peu rassurée mais elle ne dit rien quand même. Elle se contente d'approuver d'un simple « hum » qu'elle glisse par-ci par-là.

J'entends mon père parler derrière et maman me traduit ce qu'il venait de dire :

« Ton père me dit que Gaumont a essayé de te joindre »

Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oublié avec tout ca …. Craignos !

« On les a prévenus que tu étais hospitalisée à l'étranger et on attend tes papiers d'arrêt maladie pour les leur envoyer…

- Ok, merci …

- Ton père demande dans quel état est ta voiture

- Euh… elle est à la casse je crois »

Ca c'est le sujet qui fâche ! Bon ma voiture était un ancien modèle avec pas mal de problèmes techniques mais elle me permettait de me déplacer sans problème et mine de rien j'y étais attachée… C'est con de s'attacher à un bout de tôle roulant et d'ailleurs je suis la première à me moquer de ceux qui considèrent leur voiture comme un bijou. N'empêche que ça m'ennui quand même de ne plus l'avoir.

La suite de la conversation téléphonique continue normalement. On parle de la famille, du boulot, de mon frère, de l'anniversaire de ma cousine que j'ai oublié, de mon chien qui fait que des conneries … bref la routine quoi. Finalement au bout de 30 minutes de communication en PCV je me décide à raccrocher pensant que mes parents allaient sentir passer la facture de France Télécom.

Je raccroche mon portable, un des rares objets qui ait survécu à l'accident de voiture et je m'étends sur le lit de la chambre que j'occupe durant cette semaine. C'est une chambre d'ami tout aussi raffinée que le reste de la maison. Décoration épurée dans un style très moderne. J'ai presque peur de toucher quoique ce soit … dans le coin au fond à droite de la pièce se trouve ma valise très amochée qui semble vomir mes vêtements tous rangés en bataille. Il faudrait peut-être que je les mette sur des cintres si je ne souhaite pas qu'ils soient froissés.

Je réfléchis un instant entre les deux propositions qui s'offrent à moi :

1 : ranger ma valise pour limiter les débats en ce qui concerne le froissement de mes fringues

2 : m'allonger sur le lit et me légumer tranquillement !

Sans pitié, je choisis la seconde solution…. Rien à faire de mes fringue même si je ressemble à un épouvantail !

Je m'allonge donc sur le lit en enfonçant la tête dans les oreillers moelleux. Si je n'avais pas une jambe dans le plâtre et une voiture de la taille d'une boite de conserve, je me dirai que dans l'ensemble ma semaine c'est très bien passée.

Bon, faut pas se leurrer non plus parce que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Tom mais j'ai adopté une nouvelle méthode infaillible : ne pas y penser et laisser le temps faire son action. Avouez que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

Je ferme les yeux pour profiter un peu du calme relatif de la maison. Ca fait du bien de ne plus avoir les narines agressées à chaque respiration par l'odeur limite nauséeuse des hôpitaux. C'est un grand mystère de la nature ce pourquoi les milieux hospitaliers puent autant ! Enfin mystère, je plaisante parce que je me doute bien que les bactéricides à répétition y sont pour beaucoup dans cette histoire.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par un bruit immonde ! De loin, je dirai que cela ressemble vaguement à de la musique. De près, je dirai quelqu'un qui essaye de vomir dans un micro en faisant le plus de bruit ! La porte de ma chambre est fermée et pourtant j'entends distinctement la musique, comme si le poste était dans la même pièce que moi.

Non mais c'est horrible …. Comment est ce que l'on peut faire pour écouter ca ! On dirait du rap ou un truc dans le genre et mes oreilles semblent crier au secours alors qu'une immense envie de me fracasser la tête contre les murs s'empare de moi. Je me ressaisis ! Si je me frappe la tête contre le mur ca laissera une tache de sang disgracieuse que mes hôtes n'apprécieront pas !

Finalement, au bord de la crise de nerfs, je me redresse sur mon lit, prends mes béquilles, ouvre la porte de ma chambre et frappe à celle juste en face d'où sort la cacophonie désagréable.

Pas de réponse … ca ne m'étonne guerre. La musique est tellement forte qu'il n'a pas dû entendre.

Je frappe à nouveau mais avec bien plus d'intensité.

Pas de réponse.

« Tom ! »

Je tourne la poignée de porte et l'ouvre juste légèrement de quoi passer ma tête.

« TOM !

- Quoi ! »

Il se retourne et me regarde avec étonnement.

J'essaie de lui parler mais il n'entends pas et je le vois froncer les sourcils avant d'aller ENFIN baisser le volume de sa stéréo.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Je demandais si c'était possible que tu baisse un peu le son. Je sais bien que tu es chez toi mais ca, cette musique, c'est vraiment insupportable.

- Ne te gêne pas surtout ! Squatte chez moi et empêche-moi d'écouter de la musique ! »

Ce n'était pas dis méchamment. Il me taquine et je le sais à son sourire en coin. Le même sourire que Malefoy lorsqu'il provoque Harry dans les DVD ! Aussi, c'est avec amusement que je me permets de lui répondre.

« Ce n'est pas de la musique. Comme dirait McGonagall, c'est une bande de babouins braillards drogués à la méthadone à longueur de journée !

- Wow ! Quel esprit de tolérance … Est ce que je viens critiquer tes goûts musicaux moi ?

- Non parce que justement, il n'y a rien à critiquer !

- Et modeste avec ca ….

- Tom ….

- Oui ma chère ! »

Merde …. Il me regarde avec ses trop beaux yeux gris-bleus et je me sens rougir comme une gamine hystérique. Je me mords la lèvre dans une désuète tentative de me faire sortir de ma torpeur et finalement je baisse les yeux vers le sol comme pour le contempler avec admiration. C'est vrai que du parquet stratifié c'est tellement intéressant que j'en materai sans lassitude toute ma vie ….

« Je ne vais pas te manger ! Entre plutôt que de rester devant ma porte ! »

Je m'exécute clopin-clopant et je me dirige vers un canapé style clic-clac posé près de la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit commence à tomber et Tom a allumé la lumière de bureau ce qui donne un effet confiné et intime à la pièce d'aspect si froid.

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non… Tu m'offre l'excuse idéale que j'attendais depuis une heure pour éviter de faire mon devoir de maths …

- J'en conclus que tu n'aimes pas les maths ?

- Si… J'aime bien mais pas les fonctions logarithmes …

- Au bac j'étais tombée sur les fonctions exponentielles. Ce n'est pas mieux entre nous ! »

On parle de tout et de rien mais ca me fait du bien. Ca évite de se poser une tonne de questions et au moins ce n'est pas compliqué de répondre !

« Si tu n'aimes pas le rap, qu'est ce que tu écoutes comme musique ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de style dans la mesure où j'écoute un peu de tout excepté ce que tu appelle le Rap, si toutefois on peut considérer cela comme étant de la musique ! »

Fusillement du regard façon Malefoy mais je l'ignore et poursuit :

« J'ai mes préférences pour le rock et notamment Placebo et Indochine. Après, ça m'étonnerait que tu connaisses mais j'aime énormément Laurent Voulzy, un chanteur pop rock Français et Kinya un japonais qui fait plein de génériques d'animés»

Il hausse un unique sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu as de la musique sur toi ? Cd, lecteurs MP3 ?

- Mes cd sont morts … Je suis dégoûtée pour faire le trajet j'avais blindé le chargeur auto de la voiture et aucun Cd n'a pu être récupéré vu l'état du véhicule. Mais j'ai bien un lecteur MP3, tout au fond de ma valise. Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu me fasses découvrir tes goûts musicaux ! Je vais le chercher ?

- Oué … »

Il se lève pour aller chercher le lecteur. C'est plus rapide que se soit lui qui y aille parce qu'avec ma jambe pétée le temps que je fasse le trajet jusqu'à ma valise pleine de fringues ….

De fringues …. Et …. De …. Sous….Vêtements….

Oh my god !

« TOM ! Non attends j'arrive !

- Trop tard ! » me dit il en souriant et en me montrant mon ipod.

Il branche le lecteur à son ordinateur avant de venir se réinstaller à côté de moi alors que la douce voix de Laurent Voulzy s'élevait autour de nous

Il me regarde avec de la malice dans les yeux et un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage. Grrrr que je déteste lorsqu'il me fait ca. Il se donne l'air de savoir des choses que j'ignore et ca ne fait que me mettre davantage en pelote. Finalement j'éructe un « quoi ? » énervé et son sourire s'élargie.

« Très jolie tes petites culottes …. »

Mes joues se colorent de rouge et j'en soudainement envie de l'étrangler à mains nues ! Je me sens honteuse comme pas possible !

« Satyre ! On ne t'a jamais appris que ce n'est pas poli de fouiner dans les sous-vêtements des jeunes filles ? Est-ce que je vais fouiller dans tes caleçons moi ?

- J'ai dans l'espoir que non ! »

La sonnerie d'un portable retentie et je sursaute en me demandant si ca ne serai pas le mien ! Finalement, Tom fait un bon en l'air comme s'il venait de se brûler le derrière et se jette sur son propre téléphone avant de répondre.

« Allô ! …. Ca va bien et toi ? Quoi ce soir ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours demain toi ? Mais bien sure que tes profs vont te croire… Tu n'es pas acteur pour rien va ! Oué certainement de toute façon je t'envoie un texto au cas où l'on viendra. Ca marche, à ce soir. Moi aussi je t'aime. Bye ! »

Il raccroche et se retourne vers moi alors qu'un sourire tout con s'affiche encore sur son visage. Une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie s'empare de moi mais je n'en laisse rien paraître et lui souris aimablement.

« Dan je présume !

- Perspicace !

- Je sais je sais ….

- Ca te dérange si ce soir on va chez lui ? Il avait prévu une soirée avec Emma et Ruppert et il demande si on veut venir. »

Ho…. Pourquoi je flippe soudainement ? Certainement parce que j'ai peur de commettre une gaffe concernant Tom et Daniel durant la soirée.

« Tu n'as pas envie ? C'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas j'envoie un message à Dan !

- C'est pas ca, c'est que …

- Que …. ? m'encourage-t-il

- Je sais pas si ma présence ne dérangera pas … Je veux pas m'incruster…

- Depuis quand tu dérange Dan ? Tu sais qu'il t'aime bien !

- C'est pas de Dan dont je parle …

- De qui alors !

- C'est Emma …. La dernière fois j'ai du partager sa loge pour l'avant première et je l'ai trouvé bizarre à mon égard. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Au début ca allait et puis tout d'un coup elle était super froide avec moi pourtant je ne lui ai rien fais de mal hein ….

- Laisse tomber ! Il ne faut pas te prendre la tête avec ca et puis la dernière fois il s'agissait d'une avant-première et on était tous un peu sur les nerfs non seulement parce qu'il y a une tonne de fans et de journalistes mais en plus parce que c'est la première fois que le film est diffusé et que l'on saura enfin si notre travail plait ou non… Elle n'est pas méchante et puis si tu ne t'entends pas avec elle c'est pas grave, on ne t'en voudra pas tu sais… Tu ne sera pas toute seule il y aura Dan et moi et nous ne te laisserons pas pour compte durant la soirée. »

Je soupir et j'accepte l'invitation avant de regarder l'heure. Presque 19h … Si je veux être un peu présentable à la soirée je dois aller me préparer : opération coiffage et habillage d'urgence !

Finalement il a raison… Cette soirée ne pourra être que sympa en sa compagnie !

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Comme promis voici la suite de cette fiction que vous semblez apprécier ( ca me fait tout plein plaisir ! )_

_J'espère que vous aurai apprécié ce chapitre._

_REVIEWWWWW please_

_La première qui me dit que ce chapitre est trop court, je l'endolorise sur place ! J'ai dû le recommencer 3 fois avant d'en etre un tant soit peut satisfaite ... Mais bon, finallement je crois qu'il respecte bien l'esprit de cette fiction et j'en suis contente. _

_La semaine prochaine, je posterai le chapitre 10 qui s'appellera « En aparté »_

_Message personnel : Bon Anniversaire Harrie Zabbs !_

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Nini44** : merci tout plein pour ta review. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Bisoux

**Rosenoire47 **: oué je sais j'ai été longue à me remettre à poster mais les problèmes informatiques ca ne prévient pas ! Ca fait quand même bien plaisir de te retrouver parmi mes lecteurs. Je 'embrasse

**Lilou** : Vuii c'est un très joli prénom ! En revanche, c'est la première fois que j'entends Pomme utilisé comme prénom… Spécial quand même mais bon, on ne choisit pas ce genre de choses. Je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

**Lyravage** : Merci tout tout plein pour l'intérêt que tu portes à mes fictions et pour tes nombreuses reviews qui remotive quand l'écriture des chapitres paraît bien fastidieuse. Bisouxx

**…** : merci de te passer de ce genre de chaîne à la fois stupide et ridicule … Ca ne m'intéresse nullement et je ne suis pas du tout superstitieuse ! Et quand tu fais ce genre de chose vraiment débile, ait au moins le courage te laisser ton peusdo pour que je puisse te dire sincérement ce que je pense de tes pratiques qui sont à l'image de ta personnalité : pathétique !

**didou 1988** : Finallement, je me suis calmé et les abrutis qui faisaient des travaux sur mon balcon, je les ai simplement Avada-kédavrisé (du regard…. Lol). Merci tout tout plein pour ta longue review ! j'adore ! Bisouxxxx et a la semaine prochaine


	10. En Apparté

**Chapitre 10** : En Aparté

« Bonsoir ! »

La porte de la maison ( si toutefois on peut encore appeler cela une maison… Je pencherai plutôt pour le mot propriété ou villa !) s'ouvre, et Dan nous reçoit tout souriant alors que deux chiens de taille moyenne me sautent dessus, manquant de me faire tomber.

« Nugget ! »

Dan attrape son chien par le collier et le tire à lui alors que l'animal n'arrêtait pas de me sniffer … C'est pas que mais c'est désagréable ! D'un autre coté, j'ai moi-même un chien et je sais qu'en rentrant chez moi il va passer tout son temps à me renifler également ! Les chiens ont un comportement qui m'est totalement curieux !

« Entrez ! Il fait froid dehors ! »

Tom entre le premier et le baiser furtif qu'il dépose sur les lèvres de Dan ne m'échappe pas. Je fais des gros yeux à ce dernier qui me sourit en me disant qu'il n'y a personne, que tout le monde est dans le salon.

Dans le sas d'entrée, je m'apprête à enlever mon unique chaussure lorsque Dan me dit de la garder, que le carrelage est glissant et qu'en chaussette je risque plus de me viander qu'autre chose ! Alors je l'écoute et je m'apprête à suivre Tom dans le couloir de la maison quand je sens qu'on me tire vers l'arrière et je me retourne vers pour voir Daniel, une main posée sur mon bras.

« Angy …

- Oui ? »

Il positionne ses mains en porte voix et approche sa bouche de mon oreille pour y murmurer quelque chose. Je l'écoute avec attention, prête à m'attendre au pire !

« Mes parents sont super protecteurs. S'ils savent que tu es une fan presque inconnue je vais avoir droit à tout un discours cérémonieux sur mon comportement soit disant insouciant ! Euh… Si on te pose des questions, dis que tu es une amie de Tom, sa correspondante française par exemple.

- Ha oué … Et Tom ?

- Il a l'habitude…. Et puis Ruppert et Emma sont dans la confidence, ils te couvriront

- Oué… Comédien jusqu'au bout » dis je souriant et en le suivant vers le salon

Ici, la décoration n'est pas du tout pareil que chez les Felton ! Chez Tom, c'est le blanc qui recouvrent les murs et la décoration épurée me fait penser aux images que l'on voit parfois sur les catalogues de chez Ikéa. Vous savez, tout est tellement bien rangé que l'on a du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse y habiter !

Ici c'est autre chose ! Il y a des meubles d'aspect anciens. A vu d'œil je dirai beaucoup de chêne et de hêtre assez massif et sculpté de façon artisanale. Les couleurs des murs sont d'aspect chaud. Cela varie du jaune au rouge en passant par les nuances orangées. Ca ressemble davantage à la décoration intérieure de chez mes parents à savoir un mélange subtil de meubles anciens, parsemé de décoration d'art nouveau.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, Tom a déjà offert un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion, à la mère de Daniel et Emma pend déjà à son cou pour lui faire la bise. Attention Granger si tu continue tu vas te faire un torticolis ( et ca sera bien fais pour toi ! na ! )

Moi jalouse ? Même pas vrai !

Madame Radcliffe s'approche de moi et me tend sa main que je serre.

« Bonsoir Madame !

- Bonsoir …. ?

- Angy, Madame.

- Tu es française ? me dit elle en souriant

- Oui … »

A nouveau elle me sourit avant de me demander de retirer ma veste et de la lui donner pour qu'elle aille la suspendre.

« Salut ! me disent en chœur Emma et Ruppert.

- Bah alors, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'enquit Ruppert en voyant ma jambe pétée et mon visage encore contusionné

- Rien, un petit accident de voiture. Rien de bien grave

- Tant mieux ! »

Je m'installe dans le canapé à coté de Tom et immédiatement une agréable ambiance s'installe entre nous. J'essaie d'éviter tout contact avec Emma qui paraît encore réticente à mon égard… Et revanche, elle n'affiche pas du tout ce genre de comportement avec Tom … Et vas y que je te touche l'épaule, que je lui mais une main sur la cuisse … et là je vois Dan qui apparemment meurt d'envie de lui mettre une main sur la tronche ! Vas y Dan, ne te retiens pas je t'encourage de tout cœur ! mouhahahaaaaa. C'est vrai quoi, elle n'a qu'a se toucher elle même … grrrrrr

Tous les quatre commencent à parler de l'avant-première, de l'animation qu'il y avait, des invités, du film … Moi j'écoute plus que je ne participe pensant que ce n'est pas mon rôle de prendre partie dans une conversation si personnelle.

« Et toi ? Tu as aimé la soirée ? me demande Ruppert alors que je restais silencieuse.

- Euh… Oui. C'est impressionnant le monde qu'il y avait.

- Et encore ! Tu aurais du voir quand je suis allée à l'AVP à Paris ! Du pur délire, ça fait presque flipper ! argumente Dan.

- Et comment tu as trouvé le film ? »

Cette fois la question vient d'Emma et je suis partagée entre ce que je pense réellement et ce que la politesse m'oblige de répondre. Finalement, j'écoute ma bonne conscience pensant que toutes les vérités ne sont pas forcément bonnes à dire.

« Excellent ! A la fois plus sombre et plus comique avec l'apparition des sentiments des personnages. Les jumeaux volent chaque séquences dans lesquelles ils apparaissent. Le tome quatre est vraiment un pivot dans la saga des Harry Potter, c'est lui qui fait prendre aux romans un aspect plus tragique : il y a un mort, pour la première fois il ne s'agit pas de happy end, et il laisse carrément supposer une guerre imminente pour la suite. C'est donc pas surprenant qu'il soit mon tome préféré.

- Wow ! Ca c'est une fan qui maîtrise le sujet ! remarque subtilement Tom

- Bah disons qu'à la fac j'avais une option appelée « lecture jeunesse » et ca me prenait 5 heures de mon emploi du temps pour étudier les albums jeunesse ou encore les romans. Tous les jeudis pendant une heure et demi je devais décortiquer l'ensemble des tomes de Harry Potter afin de faire une disserte à rendre. C'était aussi passionnant qu'éprouvant mais dans l'ensemble j'en garde un bon souvenir. Ca permet de voir les livres différemment.

- Sérieusement, si tu avais eut ton mot à dire sur le film, qu'est ce que tu aurais modifié ? demande Dan. Ca fait toujours du bien d'avoir un avis extérieur au tournage.

- Bah… J'aurai changé la voix de Vous-Savez-Qui (ils sourient). Celle là fait un peu fiotte quand même. Ensuite, j'aurai probablement rallongé la scène du labyrinthe en l'agrémentant de créature magique comme le fameux sphinx qu'il est dommage de n'avoir pas vu ! Et enfin … j'aurai aussi augmenter la scène du Quidditch. Là on voit la présentation des équipes, les joueurs et puis pouf … Plus rien ! J'ai l'impression d'être un chien devant lequel on agite une gamelle de croquette avant de la retirer subitement pour le narguer. Enfin… euh.. c'est pas bien dramatique non plus »

Je me reprends en constatant que je critique négativement des mois et des mois de leur travail… C'est pas vraiment gentil de ma part

On continue de bavasser comme ca encore un bon quart d'heure en sirotant des jus de fruit bien frais. Puis la mère de Dan entre dans le salon et nous sourit. Je lui réponds par la pareille et écoute ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

« Chéri tout est près. On te laisse gérer nous on va en ville avec ton père. Bonne soirée les jeunes et pas de bêtises ! »

Dan lève les yeux au ciel et un air malicieux s'affiche sur son visage

« Comme d'habitude, on va mettre la maison à sac !

- C'est ca … Essaie un peu pour voir Daniel Radcliffe ! »

Sur ceux elle nous fait un signe de la main et disparaît dans le couloir. On entend la porte de la maison claquer et Dan se lève de sa chaise en souriant.

« Des volontaires pour la cuisine ? »

Je lève la main heureuse de pouvoir me rendre utile et me lève de mon fauteuil pour suivre Dan jusque dans la cuisine (gigantesque cela dit en passant)

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut que je l'aide à faire et je reste prostrée comme une potiche à attendre ses directives.

« C'est soirée gaufres ce soir ! dit il joyeusement

- Cool au moins c'est pas prise de tête à faire cuire ! Tu as ce qu'il faut pour la pâte ?

- Maman l'a déjà préparée…

- Oh comme c'est mignon … elle a préparé la pâte pour son petit chéri ! »

Il me foudroie du regard et je lui tire en langue en lui adressant un clin d'œil taquin. Je le regarde brancher le gaufrier et installer en dessous des vieilles pages du Times pour éviter que la pâte ne dégouline partout.

« Hum…. Tu sais faire cuire des gaufres ? me demande-t-il

- Bah c'est pas bien compliqué hein ! Tu graisse tes grilles, tu laisse chauffer et tu…

- Oh hééé ohhhhh attends, tu parles trop vite ! Je fais quoi ? »

Finalement je soupire et je le pousse légèrement afin de me mettre face au gaufrier.

« Laisse, je vais le faire ! »

Je m'occupe des gaufres et au loin j'entends les rires des autres dans le salon. Apparemment ils s'amusent bien.

« Apparemment ils s'amusent bien

- Tu fais de la Légilimancie ? »

Il sourit

« Non pourquoi ?

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! Mais alors mot pour mot !

- Que veux-tu, c'est à force de trop fréquenter Harry Potter … Il a une mauvaise influence sur moi !

- C'est plutôt censé être l'inverse ! »

L'espace d'un instant le silence retombe entre nous et la voix de Ruppert nous demande si on a besoin d'aide. En chœur, nous répondons que non avant de nous regarder et de nous sourire.

« Tu repars quand ? me demande Dan

- Dans une semaine environ. Mes parents viendront me chercher par l'Eurostar.

- Ca va me faire bizarre quand tu seras partie. C'est vrai, c'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler librement de ma relation avec Tom. C'est pas facile tous les jours de garder ca secret. Quelque fois j'aimerai demander conseil à quelqu'un ou simplement me confier mais c'était impossible…avant que tu n'arrive dans nos vies. »

Je me permets de sourire et ce qu'il me dit me fait du bien. Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression que je me dois d'être au moins sincère avec lui. Et avec moi-même aussi …

« Dan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ….

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, je sais bien maintenant que tu es en couple avec Tom mais … Je… euh… je suis amoureuse de lui … »

Mes joues prennent une teinte écarlate et je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer subitement. Maintenant, je regrette d'avoir dit ca… Je me sens à la fois niaise et honteuse. Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je vais chasser sur sa propriété mais si je ne lui avais pas dit, j'aurai eut l'impression de lui mentir ou de jouer avec lui.

Je commence aussi à le cerner et je sais qu'il a un tempérament pète-sec ! J'ai peur qu'il fulmine et qu'il me chasse dehors. Il aurait bien des raisons parce qu'après tout, je partage le même toit que Tom en ce moment. Je suis très jalouse et à sa place, j'aurai du mal à accepter une telle situation.

A ma grande surprise il rit et je tourne vers lui des yeux étonnés.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas entièrement stupide. Je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui. Je lui ai même fait remarquer qu'il aurait du mettre plus de distance entre vous »

Sa phrase me vexe mais je fais comme si de rien n'était en reportant mon attention sur mes gaufres… Manquerait plus qu'elles soient cramées.

« Enfin, je disais pas ca méchamment mais juste pour te protéger et que ne te fasse pas d'illusion.

- Oui. Je sais que je suis trop naïve.

- Je ne t'en veux pas et j'ai confiance en Tom et toi. Je sais que vous ne ferez rien dans mon dos … »

C'est une affirmation ou une question déguisée ?

« Oublie le ! »

Je lève mes yeux vers Dan et hausse les épaules. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un qui te rendras heureuse en amour. Et ce quelqu'un, ce n'est pas Tom. En revanche ….

- En revanche …. ?

- Tu as fais forte impression sur une certaine personne lors de l'avant première et je suis près à te parier ce que tu veux que cette fameuse personne ne serait pas contre te revoir … »

Je ferme les yeux. De qui il parles là ? De toute façon je m'en fou … Personne ne m'intéresse à part Tom.

Dan me sourire malicieusement puis il me laisse seule avant de me dire de l'attendre ici.

Qu'est ce qu'il est encore parti manigancer …

J'ouvre mon gaufrier et à l'aide d'une fourchette, je dépose les gaufres sur une volette avant de relancer une nouvelle tournée.

« Tiens ! »

Dan pose un morceau de papier sur le comptoir de la cuisine et je m'en saisie pour lire ce qu'il y était écrit. Apparemment il s'agit d'une adresse de msn messenger.

« C'est la tienne ?

- Non … C'est celle de Robert Pattison ! »

Je fais une grimace.

« Dan … J'ai pas envie de ca pour le moment. Et puis dans une semaine je rentre en France, qu'est ce que tu veux essayer de me caser avec lui !

- Je n'essaie rien du tout ! Il m'a simplement dit te trouver mignonne mais il pensait que tu étais la petite amie de Tom… Au moins, les choses seront remises dans l'ordre. »

Je grimace une nouvelle fois et fourre le morceau de papier dans une poche. Décidément, qu'est ce qu'il me fera pas faire celui-là !

J'ai presque finit de préparer les gaufres quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je le prends, il est dans la poche arrière de mon jean et j'avise le nom de la personne qui m'appelle « Phé des bois ! »

« Je peux ? je demande poliment à Daniel

- Bien sûr, viens, suis-moi ! »

Je décroche en disant bonjour à ma correspondante et lui demande de patienter puis suit Dan en sautant à cloche pied. Il m'emmener dans une pièce qui ressemble à …. Merde … sa chambre !

J'entre et il ferme la porte derrière lui pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Phé des bois ! C'est un pseudonyme. En réalité elle s'appelle Janick et je l'ai rencontré sur Internet dans un site qui traitait de Harry Potter. On a les mêmes goûts en matière de manga, et c'est ce qui nous a rapproché petit à petit. On ne s'est jamais rencontré pour le moment mais ca ne nous empêche pas d'être très proche.

« Janick !

- Hey Angy ! Salut la miss, comment tu va ??"

- Je vais SU PER BI EN ! Et toi ? »

Les politesses avant tout quand même ! Ce n'est pas pratique de rester debout sur une jambe donc je sautille vers un pouf confortable et me laisse tomber dessus !

« Pareil ! Tu es ou là je t'entends comme si t'étais à l'autre bout de la planète

- Si je te dis où je suis, tu vas me tuer !!! »

Silence au bout de la ligne … Elle prépare son Beretta !

« Mais encore ? me demande-t-elle

- Si je te dis que je suis dans la chambre de Daniel Radcliffe en personne !

- …

- Je savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas !

- Tu…Tu déconne là !

- Naaaaaaaaaaa je déconne pas ! Je suis en train de vivre une semaine de fou ! Je te promet! Je suis dans la chambre de Dan et ca fait presque 15 jours que je passe toutes mes journées avec Tom Felton

- Nannnnnnnnn !!! C'est pas vrai, je te crois pas !!!

- Rhaaaaaa mais puisque je te dis que c'est vrai ! Tu sais je t'avais parlé du concours que j'ai gagné avec la warner ... bah voilà, je suis toujours à Londres

- Mais mais mais mais….Tu étais censée simplement visiter les studios si je me souviens bien.

- Même pas ! J'étais sensée participé à l'avant-première et c'est tout. Mais attends que je te raconte !! Le premier jour alors que je cherchais mon auberge de jeunesse, il y a Tom Felton qui s'arrête au même feu rouge que moi ! Tu me connais, je l'ai suivit et discrète comme pas deux il m'a capté ! J'étais trop mal mais finalement il m'a invité a rentrer chez lui »

Je suis euphorique de pouvoir parler de ca à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mon frère ! Et puis je suis un poil hystérique aussi … Enfin, c'est l'effet que je me fais ! J'imagine déjà la tête que Phé dois faire … Soit elle lustre gentiment son Beretta pour me flinguer dès que je rentre en France, soit elle a la mâchoire qui pend sur le sol à l'image de certain cartoon !

« Ca m'étonne pas venant de toi ! elle rit. Tu devais être aussi discrète qu'un dauphin dans une baignoire ! Je me demande comment tu as fait pour pas lui sauter dessus ou je ne sais quoi ! sachant que tu es accro à lui… »

Janick…. Rha c'est vrai que je lui avais dit que j'avais des gros faibles pour Tom Felton mais quand même. Jamais ne n'aurait pensé tomber raide dingue de lui. Ne jamais dire jamais….

« oué bah euh... hum... Disons qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie qui n'aurait apprécié que modérément que je lui saute dessus. Et puis j'avais trop la honte pour tenter quoique ce soit ! N'empêche qu'il est trop mignon ! Et Dan aussi en fait …

- Quelqu'un dans sa vie, hein ? (je l'imagine regarder soupçonneux vers le socle de son téléphone) Haha petite cachottière !!

- …. »

Purée …. Pas cette question !

« Aller dis-moi ! Comment il est dans la vie !! J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, hein ! »

Heureuse qu'elle change de conversation, je me dépêche de répondre : « Euh... il est bah ...pas du tout comme Malefoy ! Il a des goûts musicaux de chiotte, il est toujours en train de me chercher et en fait il est vachement sympa

- Dans le genre nana qui se contredit toi t'es championne ! Il te cherche tout le temps et l'instant d'après il est super sympa hum, ca cache quelque chose ca. Tu serais pas amoureuse par hasard ?

... J'ai la désagréable impression d'être un livre ouvert pour toi ! »

Je l'entends rire une nouvelle fois et je ne peux que sourire en retour.

« Oui je sais mais tu n'es pas mon amie pour rien …

- Janick... Je peux te raconter un secret mais vraiment top secret que tu ne devras jamais dire à personne »

Je sais que je ne devrai pas lui parler de ca mais j'ai quand même besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. On m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas bon de garder ce genre de chose pour soit sinon on finit pas exploser.

«… Oui, bien sur…

- Je suis dans la merde je crois ! Je suis folle amoureuse de Tom Felton mais…. Tu es assise Janick ?

- Oui je suis assisse, pourquoi c'est si grave que ca ? Tu as couché avec lui et tu es enceinte ! »

ARRGHHHHHHH non mais ca va pas la tête ! Mes parents me tuent à coups sûr si c'était le cas !

Image furtive de moi et Tom dans le même lit ….NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA il faut que je chasse ca de suite !

« Justement non ! Il …. Il sort avec Daniel Radcliffe ! Tu le crois ca ! »

Bang…. J'ai l'impression que son téléphone à fait une chute malencontreuse sur le sol. On va dire que c'était fait exprès …

« Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Allô Angy ? Oui, oui je suis là, désolée j'ai lâché le combiné. Attend, tu es sérieuse là ? Elle baisse la voix. Il sort avec Daniel. Non, tu dis des conneries, c'est pas possible

- Nan attends ! Je t'envoie un message et je te rappelle de suite !

- D'ac' »

En rentrant dans la chambre, une photo m'a interpellée. Elle trône sur la table de chevet de Dan, face visible retournée contre le meuble. Je me saisis du cadre et … bingo ! C'est une photo où Dan est assis simplement alors que Tom l'encercle de ses bras, sa tête posée au-dessus de celle du brun, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je me dépêche de prendre le cadre en photo avec mon portable puis j'envoie le tout sur le numéro de Phé. Quand je reçois enfin l'accusé de réception je me dépêche de la rappeler !

"Alors !!!

- J'ai du mal à y croire franchement…

- Oué bah moi aussi j'ai eu trop de mal ! ca m'a valut un accident de voiture...

-Oh ! Nan ! Et comment tu va ma puce !! T'as rien de cassé ?

- Ca va bien. J'ai juste une jambe cassée et puis quelques plaies par-ci par-là ! Mes parents ne peuvent pas venir me chercher avant une semaine et depuis j'habite chez les Felton ! trop cool

- Pfuuuuuu, la chance que t'as ! Si j'avais des sous, je prendrais illico un billet d'avion et je te rejoindrais !!

- Je te rapporterai un autographe !!

- Ha ouais, volontiers !! Sur une photo si tu peux ! Pas sur un carré de serviette en papier, hein !

- Tant que c'est pas sur une feuille de p-cul ! Je ris. Non promis sur une belle photo ! Et si tu me lèche les pieds je t'en rapportais une de Dan aussi

- Bweeerrk !!!

- Pour le p-cul ou pour Dan ?

- Pour tes pieds ! Patate ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de bon cœur, pliée en deux, je me laisse tomber sur le lit alors que je me tiens les cotes. A l'autre bout du téléphone je l'entends rire également.

On frappe à la porte de la chambre et Dan passe doucement sa tête par l'entrebâillement en me demandant si ca va et en me précisant qu'il ne restera plus de gaufres si je ne viens pas... Je le remercie et reprends ma conversation avec Phé.

« Phé euh.. on vient de m'appeler, je vais certainement devoir te laisser…

- Déjà ! Bon ben tant pis, je te rappellerais une autre fois alors, peut-être demain "

- Oui je sais j'avais encore une tonne de choses à te dire mais, ils vont bouffer toutes les gaufres si je n'y vais pas !

- Quoi ? Rahhhhhhhhhhh !!! Tu va manger des gaufres avec Tom Felton et Daniel Radcliffe !!! Mais c'est pas vrai !!

- euh... il y a aussi Emma et Ruppert en fait...

-Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!! »

Elle me fait un hurlement qui tue ! Genre crie de brame en rut dans la forêt … Ca fait peur !

« Attend que tu rentre toi et tu va voir !

- Si si je te jure ! Haaaa non ! Pas taper !!! Planque-moi ton Beretta de suite »

Je l'imagine en train de s'énerver toute seule au bout du combiné !

« Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à me ramener un autographe de chacun d'entre eux ! Et sur une belle photo hein !

- Pour les autographes c'est ok... euh attends deux secondes"

- oui

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau en grand et cette fois c'est Tom ! Il me fait des gros yeux !

"Bah alors... Qu'est ce que tu fou !

- Je parle à une amie !!! Tiens, dis bonjour au lieu de râler !"

Je lui lance le téléphone qu'il rattrape avant de bredouiller un bonjour médiocre à l'accent bien anglais... j'imagine la tête de Phé ! Je l'entends rire et il fronce les sourcils avant de me repasser le téléphone tout aussi sauvagement et de quitter la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte

« Alors toujours vivante la miss ?

- …. Euh…C'était Tom Felton là, j'ai pas rêvé !

- Vuiiiiii

- Comme je voudrais être a ta place !!

- Allez, avoue qu'il a une voix sexy !

- Sauf que moi ben je crois pas que je serais aussi patiente que toi tu sais… Ha oui ca pour avoir une voix sexy !

- Toi je sais... Tu l'aurais violé sur place, sans pitié !

- Mais euh… Peut-être pas mais je lui aurais roulé un méga patin ! »

Elle explose de rire au téléphone et je l'imite

"Pour le patin il n'aurait peut-être pas été consentant, pour les raisons que je t'ai évoquées tout à l'heure !

- Mais je m'en fiche !! Et puis laisse-moi ce doux rêve, tu veux ?

- S'il n'y a que ca pour te faire plaisir... Désolée mais je vais vraiment devoir te laisser sinon je crois que je vais me faire engueuler

-Bon ok, hé bien dans ce cas je te souhaite une bonne ingestion de gaufres !

- Vui... Elles vont être délicieuses ces gaufres ! Je la nargue. Bon bah bonne soirée à toi ma Phé des bois.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, me répond telle d'une voix triste. Quand même, tu pense à moi hein ? Les autographes et tout et tout et tout

- Vuiiii promis ! Un autographe de chaque sur une très belle photo et avec ton prénom dessus !

- Viiiiiiiiiii !!! »

Tom hurle mon prénom

"Euh.. je te laisse. Bisous tout plein et on se rappelle hein !"

- Ok bisous »

Je raccroche et sautille dans la maison pour me rendre d'abord à la cuisine afin de récupérer mes béquilles puis au salon ou je suis accueillie par un « hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa quand même » qui me met un peu mal à l'aise

Je prends place sur le fauteuil libre et attrape une gaufre déjà saupoudrée de sucre glace. Je croque dedans quand Tom s'adresse à moi avec un sourcil relevé :

« J'ai dit bonjour à qui au fait ?

- C'est une amie. Elle est fan de Harry Potter et quand je lui ai raconté mon séjour elle ne m'a même pas cru !

- C'est sur ! Elle doit être verte de rage !

- Oué, je lui ai promis de lui rapporter des photos dédicacées de vous … »

Je rougis un peu. Maman m'a toujours appris que ce n'était pas bon de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Mais je suis soulagée quand Daniel me répond :

« Des photos ! Pas de problème ! Il y en a une tonne dans le bureau ! On te fera ca tout à l'heure ! »

La soirée se finit gentiment entre discussion et crise de rire. Sincèrement et c'est presque avec regret que je suis Tom vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, des photos dédicacées dans une enveloppe bien rangée dans mon sac …

* * *

_Kikoo ! _

_Bonne année 2007 à vous toutes et tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous proposer la suite de cette fiction qui c'est fait bien attendre. J'en suis sincérement désolée._

_Merci à Phénix 260 pour sa collaboration à l'écriture de ce chapitre_

_Allez ! tout plein de petite review s'il vous plait !_

_La suite prochainement !_

_Bisouxxxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Maria** : merci tout plein pour ta longue review, j'espère que la suite te plairas toujours autant. Bisouxx

**Rosenoire47** : Pour Harry ½, je suis en train de bosser dessus mais ca me prends beaucoup de temps. J'espère pouvoir mettre bientôt le chapitre en ligne. Bisouxxx et merci pour ta review

**Padfootya** : Voilà le chapitre 10 était un petit peu spécial mais bon, disons qu'il sera en partie le tremplin pour la suite. Tu as raison, vive le rock ! ( Indo et placébo en particulier). J'espère que tu auras quand même aimé ce chapitre. Bisouxxxx

**Lyravage **: Ouéééééééééé j'aime tes reviews et je sais pourtant que toi tu déteste en laisser. Allez encore un petit effort ma puce s'il te plait. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout

**Nini44** : Merci tout plein pour ta review !

**Steph **: Merci tout plein pour ta review. J'espère que la suite t'es paru toujours aussi rafraîchissante. Bisouxx

**Jessica 971** : Non, je n'oserai pas faire je genre de chose, je parle de voler un baiser à un des deux garçon. Angy me ressemble beaucoup et timide comme je le suis, je ferai jamais ca lol . Merci pour ta review

**Lilou** : C'est court avant que je t'avadakédavrise sur place ! Sale gosse va ! lol Merci en tout cas pour ta review qui m'a bien fait sourire


End file.
